A Loved Up Mess
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Jacqueline\David fanfic. ' I love you, but not like that, well... not anymore.. I love someone else...' Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Jacqueline Jossa headed onto the Eastenders set, heading for the make up department, in order to get ready for the day ahead. Seeing as it was a cold, December morning, she was dressed in her favourite woolly jumper, her black leggings, and tan UGG boots along with a hat, scarf and black button up coat. A vanilla coffee from Starbucks was keeping her hands warm. She smiled as she walked into the make up room.

'Morning Lisa, how are you?' Jacqueline asked, setting her drink down and removing her coat, scarf and hat and sitting down in the chair. She was patient as Lisa set about transforming Jacqueline into Lauren Branning...

* * *

A few minutes later, Jacqueline heard him. His voice getting louder with step he took. David Witts, who played Joey Branning, her cousin and also forbidden lover, walked into the room, singing the song to her. As he sung the last note, Jacqueline and Lisa applauded, both giggling.

'Morning, babe' greeted David, quickly leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. Jacqueline smiled and greeted him back

'Morning to you too. You ready for the cold day ahead?' she asked. David shook his head.

'No. Are you?' he asked, watching as she reached over to grab her coffee and took a sip

'Nope. Don't think anyone is' said Jacqueline, smiling over the rim of her coffee...

* * *

'Lauren, please. I really do love you... These last few weeks without you in my arms have been torture. I did it all to keep you out of prison and to keep Derek quiet. I thought, at the time, I was doing the right thing. But now, I realise it was worst thing in the word letting you go... So, please baby, can we just be together again?' asked Joey, pressing Lauren into the hallway wall, his hands cupping her face, both faces having tears trickling down them, but neither wiped them away.

'How do I know you not going to do that to me again?' Lauren whispered, her voice tickling Joey's lips

'Because, I swear to you on my life... I will never put us through that pain again. I promise' he said, their eyes locking together. Lauren leant forward slightly and pressed her lips lightly to Joeys. She pulled away slightly and felt his hand in her hair and he crushed their lips together, his arms crushing her to him. Three weeks of sexual tension and strong feelings were being unleashed. Hands started to wonder and they somehow made it to the living room, a lamp hitting the floor before they hit the sofa in tangle of limbs with Joey shirtless, all the while still kissing...

'And... CUT! That was... brilliant guys, absolutely brilliant' said the director. Jacqueline and David pulled away slowly, both of them confused. They hadn't meant for it to get that heavy, and most certainly not David loosing his shirt. But Lorraine had said it needed to be natural, after all it was just acting... Right?

* * *

After the scene, everyone broke for lunch. David headed straight for his trailer. He entered it and ran a hand through his hair, his mind on the kiss. He had a girlfriend, so why did he react that way, when Jacqueline kissed him? He loved Jacqueline, that was a no brainer, but as a little sister... So why did he suddenly feel like he wanted more than just friendship from her?

* * *

After a full day shooting, Jacqueline was ready for a night in at her boyfriend's house. Tony, who played Tyler Moon on the show, smiled when he saw her heading towards him. He took her hand as he kissed her.

'Ready for a night of movies and takeaways?' he asked her. Jacqueline nodded and smiled lightly. Just as they were about to exit the studio, fate intervened with their plans.

'JACQUELINE! I need you and David to stay behind and do an extra scene and possibly a late night shoot, I'm sorry, if it's last minute, but its urgent' said Lorraine, rushing up to Jacqueline. Jacqueline looked at Tony, her face expression showing sympathy. Tony nodded.

'It's okay. Go on. I'll see you tomorrow' he said, kissing her cheek, and watched as she headed back to set with Lorraine, both of them discussing the scene...

* * *

Five hours later, David and Jacqueline walked out into the very cold night air. Jacqueline turned to him.

'Want a lift?' she offered

'Sure, if you don't mind' said David, admiring her under the moonlight and smiling. She smiled back shook her head. They climbed into the car, hot air warming them almost instantly. David groaned in pleasure as the hot air, warmed him. Jacqueline ended up stalling the car, at the unexpected sound. She coughed, a little embarrassed and restarted it, not even having to look at David to know he had a smirk on his face. She switched on the music and Little Mix blared out of the speakers

'YES!' shouted David, as he sung along to music. Jacqueline laughed and pulled out of the car park, heading for David's apartment...

* * *

She pulled up outside his apartment half an hour later. She switched off the car engine and relaxed in her seat and stretched. David watched her, a frown lightly on his face.

'You okay?' he asked concerned

'Yeah, just tired. Want my bed' said Jacqueline sleepily, resting her head on the steering wheel. David shook her arm. There was no way she was driving back to her flat in her tired state.

'You're staying at mine tonight' he announced. Jacqueline's eyes widened, as her head shot up

'Excuse me?' she asked, a little surprised

'You're not driving back to your apartment when you're half asleep, you'll crash. And I'll feel responsible if that happened' he said, unbuckling his seatbelt. Jacqueline considered it for a moment

'Are you sure? I don't want to impose' she said. David chuckled

'Your not imposing. Come on, you can have my bed. I'll kip on the sofa' said David, getting out of the car and heading up to his apartment, with Jacqueline following...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqueline followed him up to his apartment block and followed him inside. He took their jackets and hung them up in a cupboard, out of the way. He came back out and walked into the kitchen, watching Jacqueline, who was looking at a picture of him and his family.

'Want a cuppa? Or anything to eat?' he asked. She turned and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. He quickly rushed over to her and wrapped his arms round her.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he asked, kissing her hair. She pulled back slightly, the photo frame still in her hands.

'You and your family... Your close aren't you?' she asked

'Yeah, why?' he asked gently

'It's just... it doesn't matter. I'm being stupid anyway' said Jacqueline, gently placing the photo back on the table and turning back to David.

'Jac, you know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything and I'll never judge you... what's wrong?' he asked, sitting down on the sofa with her.

'I'm just missing my dad...' she admitted, tear trickling down her cheeks. David pulled her to him and this time, the tears wouldn't stop...

* * *

After a few minutes, she managed to get herself under control and calm down. She sniffed and pulled away from the hug gently, wiping her eyes.

'Feel better?' David asked her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Jacqueline nodded and looked at his shirt, which was stained with her eye make up and tears.

'Sorry about your shirt' she said. David chuckled and shook his head

'Jac, don't be silly. It'll be fine once I chuck it in the wash' he said, getting to his feet and going to make to cups of tea. He heard Jacqueline turn the TV on and flick through the channels. He handed her a cup of tea a few minutes later, as he sat down next to her, just in time to see her face light up as she settled on an episode of Inbetweeners...

* * *

Two hours later, Jacqueline had fallen asleep. David looked at her and smiled. He turned off the TV and gently scooped her into his arms bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the duvet, placing her on the bed, taking off her UGG boots. He rooted around in his draws for a t shirt to change her into. After changing her, he folded her jumper and leggings up and placed them on a chair, before pulling the duvet up around her chin, tucking her in. He stroked the top of her head and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, before quietly creeping to the door, switching off the light and closing the door...

* * *

The next morning, David awoke before his alarm. He stretched and groaned, glancing at the clock. Six am. He groaned and sat up, throwing the spare quilt off him and headed to his bedroom. He quietly opened the door and crept inside, switching a lamp on dimly. He walked up to Jacqueline and watched her sleep, feeling a smile creep onto his face. She looked so adorable. He saw her phone on the table besides the bed and picked it up, unlocking it, before switching on the camera and snapping a photo. He darted out of the room, as she stirred slightly. A cheeky grin was on his face as he uploaded the photo to Twitter, with the caption:

**Doesn't she look adorable?**

**D X**

He pressed tweet and set her phone down, just as the bedroom door opened and Jacqueline came out, stretching.

'Morning, Jac. What do you want for breakfast?' he asked, smiling at her...

* * *

They arrived on set an hour later, and were rushed straight to hair and make up, then onto set to shoot a scene with Jake Wood and Jo Joyner, who played Max and Tanya Branning on the show. They were shooting the bit where Max finds out about Lauren and Joeys relationship.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TOGETHER?' Max screamed. Lauren swallowed and took a step back, into Joey's arms.

'We're in love. I'm in love with him! And he's in love with me... and nothing you say or do will EVER change that...' said Lauren, grabbing Joey's hand for support, feeling him squeeze it in reassurance.

'BUT YOU'RE COUSINS! FLESH AND BLOOD!'

'I don't care! This happens to other people in the world! And besides, you're not the first to find out about this... Seems your wife and older brother have been keeping secrets from you' said Lauren, smirking at Tanya, stunning Max into silence.

'Well done... And CUT!' shouted Lorraine. Jo, Jake, Jacqueline and David all started laughing

'What a scream Jake' laughed Jacqueline

'Well, I try my best' said Jake jokingly

'By the way, Jac... what was that picture about this morning?' asked Jo, confusing Jacqueline.

'What picture?' she asked, straightening up.

'The picture you took this morning?' Jo stated

'I didn't take a picture this morning' said Jacqueline, frowning. Jo reached into her pocket and fished out her phone, logging onto Twitter and scrolling through Jacqueline's tweets to the picture this morning, showing it to her.

'Aww, look how cute she is.. D X' Jacqueline read out, she was confused for a minute. Jake saw David creeping out of the door.

'DAVID WITTS! YOU'RE SO DEAD!' screamed Jacqueline, chasing after him as the pieces clicked together...

* * *

Tony was walking up the corridor, to where Jacqueline was filming, when he heard her scream.

'DAVID WITTS! YOU'RE SO DEAD!'. Tony just had time to flatten himself against the wall, as she barrelled down the corridor after David...

* * *

'Jac! SOMEONE STOP HER!' screamed David, as the two of them rushed through the canteen, where the rest of the cast were having breakfast. Shona, Hetti and Jasmyn burst out laughing as David shot through the emergency exit doors, Jacqueline following him.

'I wonder what that's all about?' asked Shona. The other two girls shrugged their shoulders and they carried on eating...

* * *

Outside, David made the fatal mistake of looking over his shoulder whilst running. Luckily for him and Jacqueline, his trailer door was slightly open. He tripped over a rock, as he rushed up the three steps and went flying, which caused Jacqueline to shriek, as she couldn't stop herself and tripped into the trailer. Luckily, for her, David caught her and pulled her down next to him, both breathing heavily.

'You... You're evil sometimes' Jacqueline breathed out, as she tried to catch her breath.

'Sorry. You just looked so adorable, I had too...' David said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Their eyes locked together and the air around them became slightly charged.

'So am I forgiven?' he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. Jacqueline nodded, unable to say anything. David looked at her, his eyes flicking to her lips a few times before pressing his lips to hers. Jacqueline responded, before her brain caught up with the rest of her body and she pushed him away, scrambling to her feet.

'Oh good god...' she whispered, in horror at what she had just done.

'Jac, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me...' stuttered David, cursing himself for making the move

'You have a girlfriend! Oh god, I have Tony! I've got to go...' Jacqueline rambled and rushed out of the trailer and away from David...

* * *

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS ENTIRELY MY VIEW ON THE STORYLINE WITH DEREKS DEATH AND WHAT I THINK WILL HAPPEN!**

* * *

That night Tony and Jacqueline were at Tony's house, enjoying a night in. Tony set his glass of wine down and turned to Jacqueline. She smiled and he leant in to kiss her. However, she freaked a little bit when she didn't feel any sparks. She didn't want to believe that her relationship was over, so she desperately kissed him back, climbing into his lap and pressing herself against him. Tony frowned and pulled away.

'Babe, what's wrong?' he asked. Jacqueline stared at him, before she climbed off his lap and grabbed her bag and coat

'Babe?' asked Tony, confused

'I'll see you tomorrow' said Jacqueline, rushing from the house and out to her car, getting in and driving away...

* * *

The next day on set, the first scene Jacqueline had to film was one with David, which was the last thing she wanted to do right now. She could feel the tension and the awkwardness into the hair and makeup room. They headed down to the set in silence and Jacqueline could tell it was going to be a long day. The lighting crew darkened the whole set, making it look like night time and the scene beginning filming.

_'What do we do? You were there. You saw me do it...' whispered Joey, slightly in shock at what had happened earlier. Lauren thought for a few minutes._

_'You were here with me. We were here together. We watched some films and chilled, before we ended up upstairs, only coming downstairs when the carol singers started singing in the Square' said Lauren, her whole body feeling like it was on fire as she was putting herself into the hands of the law. Joey turned to look at her_

_'I know we weren't near the Square, but what if someone saw us? What if they saw run back to the car? What if someone saw me do it?' asked Joey. Lauren didn't say anything, she just looked at him. Instead she got to her feet and headed into the kitchen._

_'Lauren?' asked Joey, following her._

_'Jesus, Joey! Why did you pick up the brick? Why?' Lauren shouted, the full realisation of what happened and what she was putting herself in for came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She opened the cupboard and got out a glass, filling it with water, taking a long drink. What Joey didn't know was that, when Lauren had bent down to check if Derek was dead, he wasn't. He was still alive. She watched as his eyes opened and he tried to move his mouth. She had watched him as he struggled for breath, announcing to Joey that he was dead. She had grabbed Joey hand and they rushed to the car, leaving Derek there._

_'Lauren? Look, it's going to be okay, i promise. I won't mention you. You won't be involved. I'll say I did it, I'll confess and hand myself in and you'll go and live your-' Joey didn't get chance to finish his sentence, as Lauren had slammed her lips onto his and pushed him roughly against the kitchen door. A heated make out started between them, both needing the comfort of each other and the reassurance that everything was going to be okay._

'Whoa!... CUT!' shouted Lorraine. Jacqueline pulled away from David quickly, slightly shocked at what she had done, but even more shocked that she felt sparks stronger than ever with him. David was dazed and slightly confused to what had happened, as Lauren pushing Joey against the kitchen door and making out with him, wasn't in the script at all...

* * *

Later that day, Tony and Jacqueline were headed for the canteen, when they spotted David kissing his girlfriend goodbye. He watched her drive off, and then turned to come face to face with Jacqueline and Tony.

'What was she doing here?' Jacqueline asked, the tone of her voice surprising both, Tony and David.

'What?' she asked, looking between them both.

'She does have a name, you know, Jac' said David, frowning slightly at her

'Well, I thought she would've stayed that was all' said Jacqueline, walking past David and into the canteen...

* * *

Later that night, after a full day of shooting, Jacqueline was sat at home in her favourite tracksuit, trying to relax, but he thoughts were troubling her. She loved Tony, she knew that, but if she loved Tony, then why was she feeling sparks with David? She didn't have feelings for David, did she?. A knock at the door brought her back to reality. She opened it and saw David on the other side. She stepped back and let him in.

'What's wrong?' she asked, seeing as he was stood staring at her with his arms crossed.

'You know what's wrong' said David

'Care to give me a clue?' asked Jacqueline. David sighed and stepped closer to her

'Okay, we kissed, now its awkward, then you go and add a completely new scene into the script without consulting me and almost catching me off guard, then my girlfriend visits me and you act jealous...' David said. Jacqueline swallowed.

'So?' she asked. David rolled his eyes

'Jesus, Jacs! You're jealous, aren't you?' he shouted, getting annoyed. Jacqueline scoffed and tried to walk past him, but he quickly stopped her by pinning her against the wall, his voice deep as he spoke.

'Tell me, right now, that you don't want me to kiss you...' he whispered. Jacqueline's eyes widened and she looked a little scared, but also excited.

'Kiss me...' she whispered after a few minutes, after having a battle over her head and her heart over what to do. David smirked and kissed her. They both felt sparks that had long gone from their current relationships. They headed in the direction of the bedroom, things getting knocked over and pushing each other into walls, both desperately trying to dominate the kiss, the bedroom door slamming shut...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, David woke up wondering where he was, when the events of the previous night flooded back to him. He rolled over onto his back to see empty space besides him. He frowned, and then heard the kettle boil from the kitchen. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and looked round for his shirt, frowning when he couldn't find it. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out into the kitchen, seeing Jacqueline making two coffees, her back to him, her body clad only in his shirt.

Morning, Jac' he said. Jacqueline let out a gasp of surprise and turned round, a hand over her heart. Whatever sentence she had on the tip of her tongue vanished as she stared at his body, making David smirk.

'Like what you see?' he asked, walking over to her and wrapping his arms round her.

'Very much' she said, smirking. She leant up and kissed him, feeling his hand on the back of her head, securing her lips to his in a morning kiss.

'What time do we have to be on set?' David asked, pulling away reluctantly. Jacqueline glanced at the clock, which read seven am.

'About an hour and half... We'll set off in about an hour' said Jacqueline; her eyes having a mischievous glint in them. David knew that look. He'd seen it a thousand times when Jacqueline was doing a scene as Lauren. He smirked and kissed her roughly, gripping her hips and lifting her onto the kitchen counter, standing between her legs...

* * *

Two hours later, they both arrived on set, after leaving at the worst possible time and getting caught in a traffic jam. They were currently in hair and make up, when Lorraine rushed into the room, after someone had informed her of their arrival.

'Where in the world have you too been?' she asked

'Stuck in the traffic jam...' said Jacqueline. Lorraine looked sceptical, but with David nodding besides Jacqueline, she believed them.

'Okay. But next time, will one of you inform me that you're going to be late?' she asked, as she left the room, heading back to set...

* * *

_'I love him, mum. I really love him... But if I tell him this, hell leave me and I can't bear that happening again!' cried Lauren. Tanya had cornered her into confessing what had happened on the night of Derek's murder, as she knew that Joey and Lauren weren't in the Branning house at the time of the murder._

_'Tell him what?' asked Tanya, gently_

_'When Joey smashed the brick against Derek's head... I bent down to check his pulse. He was still alive, but barely. I watched as he opened his eyes and looked straight at me, as he struggled for breath. I watched him die when I could've gotten him help. I told Joey his own father was dead, while I was watching the life slip from Derek's eyes, and me and Joey just ran and left him...' cried Lauren, curling in on herself, her arms wrapped round her stomach. Tanya pulled Lauren into a side way hug, trying to process what her oldest daughter had just told her._

'AND... CUT! Jacqueline, amazing as always!' shouted Mike, the director, happily. Jo let go of Jacqueline as they stood up and Jacqueline wiped her tears away.

'Well done, baby' said Tony, walking up to his girlfriend and kissing her. Jacqueline slightly responded, because people were around them. She pulled away softly and saw David glaring daggers at Tony behind his back, before leaving for his trailer.

'Why don't you go and get something to eat, and then we could go to your trailer and run through some scenes together?' suggested Jacqueline. Tony thought and slowly nodded, smiling at her as he walked away. Jacqueline's smile dropped as he rounded the corner and she rushed to find David...

* * *

Jacqueline just had time to shut the trailer door behind her, before she found herself pressed up against it, as David claimed her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. She pushed him away slightly when she needed air, her hands on his chest.

'What was that all about?' she asked, a little breathless

'Just wanted to kiss you. Now, what the hell what was that about on set?' said David

'What?' asked Jacqueline, not believing what she was hearing

'When he kissed you in front of everyone!' said David. Jacqueline looked a little offended.

'He has a right. He is my boyfriend' defended Jacqueline. David looked taken aback

'Whoa, the boyfriend who you say the spark has gone with? That's what it seems like last night when you were bed with me'

'I never said that!'

'Why else would you be jealous of Harriett coming to visit me on set, then?' asked David, folding his arms, smirking as he saw Jacqueline tense up at the mere mention of his girlfriends name.

'Don't you dare...' said Jacqueline, having a clear idea of what he was about to do...

* * *

Tony was walking through the grounds to his trailer. He walked past David's and slowed his pace down when he heard a dull thud come from David' trailer. He looked at the trailer and shrugged, carrying on walking down to his own trailer at the other end of the grounds...

* * *

Later that night, Jacqueline, Shona, Danni and Hetti all entered the nightclub, Liquid. It had been a long day and the girls just wanted to party, let their hair down after a long day of filming. The girls ordered their drinks and sat down, almost immediately getting the attention of guys, but warned them off if they got to close. After an hour and a half dancing, Jacqueline sat down, taking a sip of her drink and checking her phone. She loads of text messages from David and one from Tony. She replied to both of them, sighing. However she wasn't expecting the reply from David, which made her splutter on her drink.

_**Me and Harriett are over. I'm all yours Xx ...**_

* * *

Furious banging at his apartment door woke David up. He glanced at the clock as he got up, groaning as it said two am. He wrenched it open, only to find Jacqueline standing on the side. She stumbled in, slightly drunk and a little bit mad.

'Explain to me right now why you've broken up with her!' she announced. David shut the door, locking it again and sighing.

'Because I'm not staying in some loveless relationship when I want someone else' said David, slightly wishing he hadn't sent text now and just told her in person.

'Well, you could've given me a heads up about it!' shouted Jacqueline. They stared at each other for a moment, each others breaths hitting their faces.

'Break up with Tony and I'm yours' said David, his forehead pressing against hers

'Keep this our dirty little secret for a bit, then I'll tell him...' she whispered. David looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

'Before when?'

'Before Christmas' said Jacqueline, her hands playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. David sighed and nodded, allowing her to pull him for a kiss. He responded, gripping as her waist and backing her into a wall...

* * *

Jacqueline lay in bed, watching David sleep. She was propped up on her elbow. She very lightly traced the contours of his face, before grabbing his t shirt. She threw it on, watching as it came to rest halfway down her thighs, and walked into the living room. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this, with what she was getting into. She loved Tony, and she most certainly didn't want to break his heart. She felt two arms wrap round her waist from behind.

'Come back to bed, babe' David whispered, kissing her shoulder gently. Jacqueline concentrated on the sparks she felt as he kissed the skin between her neck and shoulder. Jacqueline squeezed her eyes tight shut and made a decision about her relationship...


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday and everyone on set was a little miffed that the weekend had gone so quickly, however that was nothing compared to what David had gone through. He stormed onto set, seemingly annoyed and upset about something.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Shona, as David sat down next to her at the table she was sharing with Danni and Hetti.

'Broke up with my girlfriend, thought I'd got with someone else and then got back with my ex when the other girl had a change of heart' spat David, glancing over to where Jacqueline was sat on Tony's knee, smiling and laughing with him. Jacqueline looked up and caught his eye, smiling weakly at him. David glared at them and turned back to his breakfast, picking at it, quickly loosing his appetite…

* * *

_'You… You what?' stuttered Joey, as he followed Lauren into the living room of the Branning house. Lauren's hands started to shake as she repeated what she had just said._

_'Your Dad… He was still alive, when I checked his pulse. It was really weak, but it was there' stuttered Lauren, feeling her throat tighten as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Joey felt sick and dizzy, as he knew what Lauren was going to say next._

_'I told you your Dad was dead, when he wasn't. I watched as the life slipped out of him, I watched him die…' whispered Lauren._

_'You made me believe I'd kill my Dad…' whispered Joey, sitting down on the sofa arm._

_'Joey, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, I know should have called for help, but it was the only way we could be together without him trying to spilt us up' said Lauren. She saw Joey tense, as he looked up at her._

_'It was the only way… we could be together?' repeated Joey, sounding shocked. Lauren nodded._

_'Ye, it was! Because he would've made our lives hell if he was till here! And you know what, I'm glad he's dead!' shouted Lauren. In a split second, Joey felt a wave of anger crash through him and he slammed Lauren against the wall, gripping her arms tightly._

_'YOUR GLAD HE'S DEAD? WHY DON'T I GO AND KILL UNCLE MAX AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL LOOSING YOUR DAD!' screamed Joey, shaking her slightly and terrifying Lauren_

_'Joey! Get off me!' she shouted, trying to get free from his grip, having never seen Joey this mad before. Her shout made Joey realise what he had just done and quickly let go of her, bruises already coming out on her forearms_

_'Lauren… I'm so sorry!' Joey began, as Lauren shot past him and towards the stairs, rushing up them and up to her room, slamming the door shut._

'AND…. CUT! Brilliant scene, David' yelled Mike happily. David smiled and chuckled, watching as Jacqueline descended the stairs, smiling at him. He smiled back weakly and watched as she rushed down the last few steps and towards him to hug him. However, Tony stood in front of him and accepted the hug. Jacqueline frowned and then rolled her eyes as she realised who she was hugging, sighing as David walked over to talk to Jake, who plays Max…

* * *

A few hours later, Jo was walking towards her trailer, when she heard sobbing coming from Jacqueline's trailer. She poked her head round the door and saw her curled up on the sofa, hugging herself.

'Darling, what's wrong?' she asked, rushing towards her and pulling her in for a hug.

'I've done something stupid!' Jacqueline cried, her head now resting on Jo's shoulder as she calmed herself down.

'What have you done?' asked Jo. Jacqueline got to her and shut the trailer door.

'What I'm about to say, stays between us' said Jacqueline. Jo nodded, as Jacqueline sat back down

'I've… I've… I've cheated on Tony… with David' said Jacqueline, trying not to break down in tears again, watching as Jo's face expression changed into shock

'David? As in David who plays Joey? That David?' she asked. Jacqueline nodded…

* * *

It was early evening and David was putting all his effort in to enjoy his date with Harriett, but his heart wasn't in it. His mind was on Jacqueline. He sneaked a look at his phone, hoping to see a text message from her, when there was a knock at the door. He got up and headed to answer it, checking to see if Harriett was watching. She wasn't. He opened the door, and was slightly surprised to see Jacqueline standing on the other side.

'I need to speak to you' she said, sounding urgent. David nodded, casting a quick glance back to his girlfriend, before walking into the hallway and leaning against the wall, his arms folded.

'So, what's wrong? Why are you here?' he asked. Instead of answering him verbally, Jacqueline pulled his head down, so that their lips connected in a passionate, but rough kiss, pressing herself into him. He gripped her waist, turning to lean her against the wall, before pulling away as his mind caught up with him.

'What are you doing?' he asked

'I want you… I want to be with you…' she whispered. David's face turned into a look of confusion.

'You told me you wanted him!' he said, sounded a little frustrated

'I wanted to make sure that was nothing that we couldn't work on to fix the relationship, that's why I did what I did. I don't love him anymore… I want you, I want you so much' Jacqueline whispered, leaning her forehead against David's.

'Now, you know who I want… Who do you want?' she challenged, raising an eyebrow and slightly smirking at him, before walking away, leaving David standing in the hallway staring at her, his thoughts running through his head at a millions miles per hour…


	6. Chapter 6

**RATING WILL GO UP FOR THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

It was Wednesday night, and most of the younger cast members had just finished filming. Shona and Jacqueline had just come from a scene and headed into the green room where David, Tony, Hetti and Danni were. Jacqueline smiled at David as Tony scooped her up in a hug and kissed her, Jacqueline's eyes on David the whole time. Tony pulled away and she quickly put a smile on her face.

'So, now that we've finished for the night and have tomorrow off, what shall we do?' asked Shona.

'Well, I'm up for a messy night out' suggested Jacqueline. Shona squealed happily and clapped her hands.

'Good. Everyone in?' she asked. Everyone nodded, chuckling at Shona.

'Good, girls, we'll get ready at Jac's and Tony you can get ready at David's or whatever' said Shona, failing to notice David or Jacqueline tense up, before she dragged the girls out of the room, leaving David feeling very awkward with Tony in the room...

* * *

Half an hour later, with the girls, all of them except Jacqueline had finished getting ready, when Shona came in with a camera.

'Photo time!' she squealed. The other girls groaned, but posed for photos. After a few minutes, they were ready to get going, but we're still waiting on Jacqueline.

'JAC! HURRY UP!' shouted Shona. At that moment, Jacqueline opened the bathroom door and the rest of the girls mouths dropped.

'Alright I'm here!' Jacqueline said, smoothing down the cheetah hooded dress from Tulisa's TFB clothing range, her ST Tropez tan making her legs golden and smooth, black skyscraper heels finished off her look. She picked up a black leather jacket and slipped it on.

'Ready?' she asked, after putting a coat of clear lipstick on her lips, her eyes makeup making her eyes pop. The girls nodded and they left, however, Shona knew something was wrong with Jacqueline and she aimed to find out...

* * *

The girls arrived at the nightclub, dodging the paparazzi . They entered the club and breathed a sigh of relief. They looked around and saw David, Matt (Shona's boyfriend) and Tony sat at the back of the club. They went over to join them, Jacqueline smirking when she saw David's face expression. The girls ordered their drinks and David went to get them.

'I'll help you' said Jacqueline, smiling. They made their way to the bar, out of eye sight of the others, making sure they didn't see them.

'Two vodkas and cokes and two vodkas and lemonades, please' Jacqueline ordered, smiling as she felt David's hand grazing her lower back and almost her butt.

'This dress looks so good on you' he whispered in her ear. Jacqueline smirked and collected two of the drinks and heading back to the others, a sway in her steps...

* * *

Four hours later, the gang were drunk. Currently, David, Jacqueline and Shona were on the dance floor, dancing together. David caught Jacqueline by the waist and pulled her to him, their foreheads pressing together. The song ended, ending the moment. Jacqueline headed for the table to get a sip of her drink, when Tony stood up.

'Come on, babe the taxis here' he said. Jacqueline frowned, as she took a sip of her drink

'Excuse me?'

'The taxis here. Thought we could back to mine and...' he trailed off, smiling suggestively

'I'm not coming. I'm staying here' she said, refusing his offer, before hearing her favourite song come baring out of the speakers and pulling David back onto the dance floor, laughing when he spun her round. Tony watched her and sighed.

'See you later, guys' he said, before leaving. It wasn't long before the other decided to follow suit (except David and Jacqueline).

'Should we tell them?' asked Hetti, watching David and Jacqueline on the dance floor

'No, they're having fun' said Danni, walking towards the exit. Shona hung back, placing a little note on the table to say they had gone. She looked back at the couple on the dance floor sighing. She knew now why Jacqueline had dressed like she had and she had a good idea that some hearts were going to get broken...

* * *

Two hours later, Jacqueline and David stumbled out of the nightclub, their hands clasped together, pushing past the paparazzi and into their taxi. The taxi pulled away and Jacqueline snuggled into David.

'So, am I staying at your tonight?' she slurred

'Yes, you are' he said, his eyes darkening, as his hand stroked her bare thigh...

* * *

They stumbled into David's flat, slamming the door shut as their lips refused to separate. He tangled his hands into her hair, pushing her against the kitchen counter and lifting her up. Jacqueline slid her hands to the lapels of David's jacket and slid it off him, the jacket hitting the floor with hers following soon after. She pushed at David so she could hop down from the counter and push him into a shelved cabinet, books and CDs hitting the floor, as well as buttons as Jacqueline literally ripped David's shirt off, kissing down his chest. She stepped back, admiring his chiselled chest and to catch her breath. His hands found her hair again and pulled her lips to his roughly, walking her backwards into his room, kicking the door shut. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, David's lips leaving hers to trail a line of hot kisses down her neck, his hands travelling roughly up her sides, the dress sliding up with the movement. He tore it over her head, connecting their lips again, pushing her back down onto the bed, pressing his body into hers and rubbing against her, eliciting moans and groans from her mouth, swallowing them as their lips moved together...

* * *

The next morning, Tony was at his local newsagents, buying a few things when he heard two girls squeal as they flicked open a newspaper.

'OMG! They're so cute! They are so together!' one of them squealed, jumping up and down

'This is such a cute picture, the way he's shielding her from the paparazzi'

'He's kissing her head!'

'Okay, we need to calm down. We know they're not dating. I mean she has Tony and he has a girlfriend. They can just be best mates and go on a night out together' Tony had frozen when he heard his name. He watched as the two girls bought a copy each of the Sun. When they had left, he rushed over and opened up a copy, his eyes widening as he saw the pictures...

* * *

'My head!' groaned Jacqueline, as she emerged from David's bedroom, dressed in his boxers and t shirt. He chuckled from the kitchen as she sat down on one of the stools, her head resting against the cool surface of the kitchen counter. David past her a couple of paracetamols and a glass of water

'Thanks' she mumbled, lifting her head and seeing that he looked as rough as she felt. She swallowed the water and paracetamols.

'How are you this morning?' he asked her, smirking

'I'm fine. Apart from the hangover, but I'm very satisfied... why' she asked, smirking back at him

'Fancy a shower?' he whispered in her ear, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing the love bite on her neck. She giggled and allowed him to pull her towards the bathroom, not hearing her phone vibrate with Shona's number flashing up on screen...


	7. Chapter 7

Jacqueline was sat in Tony's trailer on set. Friday. This was the day she was going to end it with Tony. She heard the door handle turning and Tony stepped in, smiling when saw her.

'Ah, just the girl I wanted to see' he said, closing the door behind him and looking at Jacqueline.

'Oh yeah? why?' she asked, mentally preparing herself for the break up she knew was she was doing. Tony unfolded a newspaper and Jacqueline's smile vanished as she saw the pictures from Wednesday night plastered across the page. She swallowed and prepared herself for the shouts.

'I'm glad he protected you from the paparazzi. I can't stand them. Don't know how you stayed so calm' he said. Jacqueline's mouth dropped open and processed what he had just said. She was about to set him straight about the pictures, when she remembered they were at work. She'd rather not emblaze their co stars and their friends with their personal problems, so she lied.

'Yeah, I'm glad he was there, but I did want you. And the thought of getting home kept me so calm' Jacqueline lied, while looking straight into his eyes...

* * *

Later that day, David was walking round set when he heard music blaring from Jacqueline's trailer. He opened her trailer door and saw her sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. He stepped into trailer and switched off her music.

'Babe? You okay?' he asked, sitting down next to her.

'No, I'm not. I keep trying to spilt up with Tony, but for some reason, something is holding me back' she said. Davis sighed.

'Do you want me to do it?' he asked. Jacqueline's head shot to look at him

'NO! It has to come from me' said Jacqueline stressfully. David noticed this and told her to lay on her stomach. She looked at him, a bit sceptical, but obeyed him. He climbed on top of her and started to massage her neck and shoulder. Fifteen minutes later, he climbed off her and allowed her to sit up.

'Mmm that was heaven' she said, turning round to kiss him. David chuckled and kissed her back, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto his lap

'We can't. Not here' she said pulling away reluctantly

'We say were practising a scene. We have snog coming up anyway, so we'll use that as our excuse' David said kissing her before she could reply, neither one of them hearing the door open or close...

* * *

Jacqueline arrived at Tony's later that night. She had gathered up her courage and decided she was going to do it. She walked up to his house and let herself in. She closed the door and headed for the living room, where Tony was watching a football game.

'We need to talk' she said, stepping in front of the TV. Tony looked a little surprised to see her, but turned the TV off.

'What's wrong?' he asked

'I'm sorry for this and I should have done it ages ago, but me and you... we're over. Its done.' she said, watching as Tony went into shock.

'Wh... What?' he asked

'You and I are over. Done. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but now you know' Jacqueline said. However, she wasn't prepared for the events what happened next...

* * *

Meanwhile, on set, David and Jasmyn were shooting the aftermath of Alice finding out about Joey and Lauren.

_'How long has it been going on?' asked Alice, feeling sick to her stomach at catching her brother and her cousin making out._

_'A while' admitted Joey, not wanting to lie to Alice. He put his arm round her, but Alice shrugged it off._

_'Did Dad know?' she asked, the thought struck her. Joey swallowed._

_'Yes, he knew' he said. Alice let out a strangled sob and stood up. Joey grabbed her arm._

_'Where are you going?' he asked_

_'I need to hear this from Lauren' said Alice, rushing to the front door when Joey stepped towards her. Joey heard the door slam shut and sank back down onto the sofa and put his head in his hands._

'And CUT! Perfect! That's a wrap for tonight guys!' shouted Lorraine, a smile on her face...

* * *

David left the set a few minutes later, heading outside and looking for Jacqueline's car, frowning as he couldn't see it anywhere. He waited a few minutes before trying to phone her, but her phone went straight to voicemail. He sighed and headed for the taxi firm down the road...

* * *

Jacqueline was sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her eye make up down her cheeks. The living room was a tip, glass all over the place. She sniffed and looked at Tony.

'Look, I'm sorry okay, but I wasn't staying in a relationship where I don't leave you anymore' Jacqueline said. Tony just stared at her, his face expression hard to read.

'Something happened with you and David on Wednesday didn't it? He asked, voicing the question what had been going round his head since he first saw the pictures.

'No, honestly I would never cheat on-'

'STOP LYING! TELL ME THE TRUTH!' Tony screamed at her, making Jacqueline flinch and swallow.

'Okay, fine. Yes, something happened! But I fell out of love with you a few months ago' said Jacqueline

'How far did you both go?' asked Tony, already knowing the answer when Jacqueline looked away from him

'We slept together' she sobbed. Everything was silent for a minute, before screams alerted the next door neighbours...

* * *

For the third time the next day, David was put through to Jacqueline's answer phone and it was starting to annoy him.

'Jac, babe. Call me when get these messages. I'm worried about you' he said, before hanging up and turning back to Jo, Jake and Lorraine.

'Still no answer' he said. Jake sighed and Lorraine nodded and said she could get Shane (Alfie) and Rita (Roxy) to do a scene, while they waited for news about Jacqueline.

'Where is she? She's never been late. Ever' said Jo. David frowned

'What? Never?' he asked

'Apart from that day with you, but apart from that, no' said Jo. Suddenly, Shona rushed into the room.

'Jac's here, but she's in a right state' she said, breathlessly. David, Jo and Jake frowned and rushed to Jacqueline's trailer, where Ann (Cora) was taking care of her. However, the second Jacqueline saw David, she bolted into his arms, her tears soaking his skin. He picked her up and sat on the sofa, placing her on his lap, the others leaving, shutting the door behind them.

'Babe? What's happened?' he asked. He didn't get a reply straight away, but when she had calmed down enough, she began to speak.

'I did it... last night, I broke up with Tony and he took it really badly' she sobbed. David gently lifted her head up gently and saw a deep gash at the right hand side of her head, which had stitches in. He very gently kissed it and stroked her head.

'What happened?' he asked

'Basically, he tried to attack me but I ended up leading him on a goose chase throughout the house and we got into a fight at the top of the stairs. I tried to shove him away, but he pushed me back and I fell...' Jacqueline trailed off as she felt David tighten his hold on her.

'Why didn't you call me?' he asked

'Because I was unconscious until five this morning in the hospital' she said. David frowned.

'Wait. They let you out so soon?' he asked

'No. I discharged myself' said Jacqueline simply. David let go of her, the shock evident on his face.

'WHAT! Jac, you could have a concussion' he said, panicking a little. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and kissed him.

'I'm fine, really' she said, pulling away from the kiss. David sighed and pulled her lips back to his roughly, taking off his jacket before pushing Jacqueline down onto her sofa, deepening the kiss...

* * *

After finding, Lorraine and explaining what happened, Lorraine let Jacqueline and David go, seeing as David didn't have anymore scenes to film that day. They arrived back at his apartment block and stumbled up to his apartment, David's shirt already unbuttoned. They hit his door and David fumbled in his pocket for his key.

'I can't find my key' he said, in-between kisses. He spun them round, so Jacqueline was leaning against the door. They were both so caught up in kissing and finding the key in Davids pocket that they failed to hear footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. Jacqueline let out a shriek as the door disappeared from behind her back. David let out a shout of surprise as they tumbled to the floor. They looked up to see David's girlfriend staring at them with her arms crossed and glaring daggers at them both.

'Well... don't we look cosy?' she spat at them...


	8. Chapter 8

David swallowed and got to his feet, buttoning his shirt up with one hand and helping Jacqueline to her feet with the other.

'Well, I'm waiting for an explanation here!' said Harriett. David rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when he felt Jacqueline tense up next to him. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he followed her gaze and saw Tony sat on the sofa, a bruise round his eye and a spilt lip. He felt fury ignite in him, but he didn't react on it. Instead he pulled Jacqueline closer to his side.

'So, it is true? You have been seeing her behind my back!' cried Harriett

'Never mind that! What he doing in my flat!' shouted David, stepping further into the apartment and shut the door

'He called me wanting to see me!'

'You've never met him before!' Jacqueline said. Harriett turned a fiery gaze on her.

'Shut it!'

'I brought her here to tell her what her boyfriend has been getting up to behind her back. Because I knew you wouldn't tell her. You're too much of a coward to do it yourself' said Tony. David almost went for him, but Jacqueline put a hand on his arm and pulled him back.

'Don't! That exactly what he wants you to do, then you'll get arrested' she said, glaring at Tony. David sighed.

'Look, Harri. You weren't meant to find out like that. I was going to tell you, I was... But we're over. I'm sorry, but we are...' said David. Harriett nodded and picked up her jacket and bag.

'Right, well... I hope you two are very happy together' she said, tearS glistened in her eyes. She left the apartment, Tony following her, smirking and slammed the door shut. David and Jacqueline blinked.

'No offence, babe... but I thought she would take it a lot harder than that or at least a slap' said David

'So did I...' said Jacqueline, looking at him. He looked at her and shrugged, heading for the kitchen. Jacqueline followed, trying to shake off a feeling that this wasn't over...

* * *

Seeing as they didn't have to work on a Sunday, Jacqueline thought it would be a good idea to do some Christmas shopping, and managed to bribe David into doing his as well. They decided to head to the Trafford Centre in Manchester and set off in Jacqueline's car. She parked up after the half hour drive and they entered the shopping mall. They were halfway through shopping, when two loud gasps made them realise that they had been recognised. They turned round as they heard two girls were about to scream and motioned frantically at them to be quiet, before they sent the whole shopping mall into a frenzy.

'Calm down, please. Please' David practically pleaded. Jacqueline chuckled at his actions and he playfully elbowed her arm.

'We're calm. Oh My God' fretted one of the girls.

'C-Could we get your autographs, if you don't mind?' asked the other girl, her hand slightly shaking. David smiled.

'Sure. Jac, that okay?' he asked

'Why are you asking me? Of course it's okay' she said, laughing. She took the pen and pad and signed her name.

'What your name?' she asked the girl

'Laura' said Laura, a stupid smile spreading across her face as Jacqueline signed the notepad and then handed it to David after he finished signing Francesca's name on her notepad and handing it to Jacqueline for her to sign. After taking photos with the girls, they parted ways, leaving the two girls very happy and hyper.

'Can we get your mums present and go? Because I have a feeling we're bound to get noticed more now' said David, taking Jacqueline's hand in his, pulling her towards the perfume shop...

* * *

'It's freezing!' Jacqueline exclaimed as she entered her flat. She dropped her bags at the door and switched the heating on full blast. David chuckled and put all the bags into a corner, as Jacqueline through herself onto her sofa and stretched

'I never want to go there again! It's too crowded. I'm surprised we didn't have another fan encounter' she said. David chuckled and sat down next to her, swinging his arm round her shoulder and pulling her to him. She sighed happily, thinking nothing could break her bliss...

* * *

The next day, David had just come from a scene with Jasmyn and they were both currently heading for the cafeteria.

'So, you had a good weekend?' asked Jasmyn

'Yeah, it was pretty awesome. Yourself?' he asked. Jasmyn nodded

'Yep, pretty good, but horribly cold' she replied

'Oh tell me about it. Sometime I hate winter, but when it snows, the happiness is back'. Jasmyn giggled and they entered the cafeteria. David looked round for Jacqueline, but he couldn't see her. He shrugged and went to line up. After, getting his dinner, he and Jasmyn sat down and started discussing how they should do their next scene.

'DAVID! TONY! GET OUTSIDE! WHATEVER HAPPENED THIS WEEKEND, YOU SORT IT OUT OFF SET!' screamed Lorraine, making David jump and frown

'What are you about?' he asked

'JACQUELINE AND A GIRL, WHO I'M ASSUMING IS HARRIETT, JUDGING BY JACQUELINE'S SCREAMS, ARE HAVING A CAT FIGHT OUTSIDE IN THE CAR PARK!' Lorraine screamed. David, Shona and Jasmyn rushed towards the car park. They rushed outside and saw Jake and Jo holding Jacqueline back, while Ricky (FatBoy) was holding Harriett back.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' shouted David, looking at Jacqueline, as he rushed up to them

'I don't know! I was walking back to set and the next I knew, she came out of nowhere and hit me!' she shouted at him. David frowned and turned to Harriett.

'Is this true?' he asked. Harriett growled.

'Well, what do you expect me to do? Stand back and watch you two be all kissy kissy with each other or fight for you!'

'I told you! You're dumped. I would've dumped you if I didn't love you!' shouted David, going over to Harriett

'I'm not giving you up without a fight!' Harriett growled

'Oh I'm up for it, get ready to be getting your nose fixed by the time I'm finished with you!' shouted Jacqueline

'OI!' shouted David, turning to look at her, slightly surprised

'If she wants to fight for you, fine we will!' said Jacqueline. David sighed

'You aren't fighting for me, Jac. Now, go inside!' said David sternly

'NO!'

'Jake, Jo...' said David, indicating to get Jacqueline inside. They nodded and tried to get Jacqueline inside. They were almost at the door when they heard David scream something what made Jacqueline stop dead in her tracks.

'WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I LOVE JACQUELINE AND NOT YOU!' the words were out of David's mouth before he could stop them. He turned to look at Jacqueline, who staring at him in total shock...


	9. Chapter 9

To say things were awkward would be an understatement. Ever since David had said them three little words, two days ago, Jacqueline had been avoiding him. Whenever they had a scene together, they tried not to let the tension put them off, and when they had finished the scene, she would rush over to either Jo, Shona or Hetti to avoid him. Currently, David was sat with Ricky, poking at his food

'Look, just go and talk to her when she gets back from McDonalds' said Ricky, seeing how down his friend was.

'She won't even answer my calls or text messages, what makes you think she's going to talk to me in person?' David asked, trying not to let his frustration out on his friend

'Well, have you actually tried talking to her in person?' asked Ricky, looking at him. David shook his head

'Well, there you are then. Try talking to her when she gets back' said Ricky, smiling at him, before leaving, as he got called onto set, leaving David alone with his thoughts...

* * *

After half an hour of sitting in the canteen doing nothing, David decided to go and look for Jacqueline, seeing if she was on her way back. He walked outside, been careful of the icy concrete. He spotted some fans over by the barrier and decided to go and talk to them, when he recognized the girls from the other day in the shopping mall.

'Hey, I remember you two. Me and Jac saw you both the other day, didn't we? In the shopping mall?' he asked, walking up to them both. Fran squealed in happiness.

'He remembers us!' she giggled. Laura chuckled, along with David

'So, how hectic was getting down here?' he asked

'Hectic. There was so much traffic, but we made it' said Laura, keeping calm, although she was fangirling inside.

'Wow! Well, be careful when you're heading home. Its black ice up and down here' said David. He noticed Fran was shivering from the cold.

'Come here. You're freezing. How long have you been waiting out here?' asked David, drawing both girls in for a hug, making Fran scream silently with happiness. David was so caught up with talking to the fans; he didn't hear Jacqueline talking with Shona, until she shrieked.

'SHONA! OW!' she shrieked, as she and Shona slipped on a sheet of black ice, their McDonalds flying out of their hands as they tried to stop themselves falling. David's eyes widened and rushed towards them, panicked.

'JAC, YOU OKAY?' he shouted, carefully walking over to the girls and kneeling down next to Jacqueline and noticed her eyes were wet with tears

'No, my ankle' she said, hissing as she moved it. David wrapped his arms round her waist and helped her to his feet. Just then, Ricky came skidding out towards them, intending to help Shona, but the ice had different ideas.

'BRUV, MOVE!' he yelled, unable to stop himself and crashed straight into David, who had Jacqueline in his arms. All three of them let out a shriek as they hit the floor, David managing to stop Jacqueline hitting her head before it hit the ice...

* * *

'Okay, I knew I should've phoned in sick this morning!' groaned Jacqueline, as she, David, Shona and Ricky were sat in the medical room they had on set.

'Same' groaned David, groaning in pain as he moved his shoulder. Shona and Ricky looked at each other and nodded at each other slightly. They got up and headed for the door.

'Where are you two going?' asked Jacqueline, frowning at them wondering where they were going

'To get you two something to drink and something to eat' answered Shona, leaving the room with Ricky and shutting the door, leaving David and Jacqueline alone. There was an awkward tension in the air and neither one spoke until ambulance sirens alerted them.

'They've haven't called us an ambulance have they? It's only a sprained ankle and shoulder' said Jacqueline, sounding scandalized. David chuckled and headed for the window, seeing Fran, the girl he was talking to him earlier been lifted onto a stretcher.

'I think someone fainted after hugging me' he said, making Jacqueline look at him

'What? Seriously?'

'Yeah, although I think she hit her head as well. I hope she's okay' said David. He heard Jacqueline chuckling and looked at her

'What?'

'Girls fainting after hugging you? That's a first' she said, smirking at him. He smirked back and tension melted away.

'How your ankle?' he asked, moving towards her and sitting down next to her

'It still hurts' she said, wincing as pins and needles started to go up her leg. David rubbed her leg and sighed. He knew they needed to talk about what happened the other day, so he treated lightly.

'Babe, we need to talk about happened the other day...' said David. Jacqueline sighed and looked at him.

'I'm sorry, babe. I am. I know I've been avoiding you, but I needed time to think over what you said and everything. You caught me off guard and I panicked...' said Jacqueline, sighing

'I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it there and then' said David, sighing. Jacqueline looked at him, slightly hurt and confused.

'So, you don't love me?' she asked. David's head shot up to meet hers

'I do, I do love you. I... I had it all planned out. We'd go out for a nice meal, somewhere nice and romantic, and then I'd tell you in my own way... I'm not expecting you to say it back. I want you to take your time and only say it when you mean it. I don't want to pressure you into saying something what you're not ready to say' said David, his hand reaching over to stroke her face, her eyes were glazed.

'Don't cry' he said, going to wipe her tears away, but her lips crushed his in a passionate kiss, her hand raking through his hair roughly, as their bodies reacted after two days of not been near each other. David suddenly picked her up and spun them, so she was straddling him on the sofa, not an inch of space between them as they tried to resist the overwhelming urge to do it there and then. They were so caught up in trying to figure out a way of getting even closer to one another without removing any clothing; they didn't hear the door opening.

'JESUS! MY EYES!' shouted Ricky, almost spilling the two drinks as he and Shona entered the room again. David and Jacqueline pulled apart slowly, both with huge grins on their faces...


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later was the last day of filming until the New Year and cast were getting excited about having two weeks off and having the chance to relax and unwind.

'Promise we'll see each other before New Year?' asked Shona, as she and Jacqueline stood outside waiting for Matt to pick Shona up.

'Of course we will... tell you what... New Year Eve party round at mine, say 9:00pm?' suggested Jacqueline. Shona thought for a minute, before nodding and smiling

'Can Matt come?' she asked

'Of course he can! He's your guy, Shona!' laughed Jacqueline. Shona giggled and a horn beeped as Matt made his way into the studio car park.

'Well, that's my ride. Have a wonderful Christmas and see you News Years Eve' said Shona, hugging Jacqueline tightly. Jacqueline returned the hug and smiled.

'Have a great Christmas, Matt!' Jacqueline yelled, as Shona made her way over to the car

'You too!' he shouted back, smiling at her. He beeped the car honk as he and Shona pulled out of the car park and disappeared round the corner, leaving Jacqueline to head back into the studios and into the warmth...

* * *

'Aww Jake, Jo, you didn't have to' said Jacqueline, as her on screen parents handed her, Lorna (Abi) and David presents.

'Yes, we did. We always do' said Jo, smiling. Jacqueline, David and Lorna smiled at them, and then the girls pulled their Christmas presents out of their bags, for Jake and Jo and for each other.

'Aww you didn't have to' mimicked Jake, smiling at them, checking the gift the gift tags and smirking.

'Joint Christmas presents? Getting serious are we?' he asked David and Jacqueline. Jacqueline giggled and David wrapped his arms round her and smiled

'Yeah, it is' he said, smiling down at Jacqueline with love in his eyes. She leant against him, feeling his lips graze the top of her head and she closed her eyes, smiling. However, she opened her eyes when flash went off in front of her eyelids.

'Did you just take a photo?' Jacqueline asked Lorna, who nodded. Jacqueline went to check it out.

'Aww, that's actually a pretty nice one. Send me it!' said Jacqueline

'And me' said Jo, getting her phone out, while David and Jake just rolled their eyes and laughed...

* * *

'Jac, come on. We're going to be late!' shouted David, as he fastened the cuffs of his white shirt at his wrists. It was the Christmas Do that night and a chance for the cast to unwind after a day at work.

'Just a minute!' Jacqueline shouted from the bathroom. David rolled his eyes, shrugging his jacket over his shoulder and smoothing it down, looking quite smart in some smart dark wash jeans, a white button up to and a black jacket.

'Women' he muttered, not hearing the door to the bathroom open. He heard Jacqueline clear her throat and he turned round, his mouth dropping open and his eyes going black almost instantly. Jacqueline was leaning against the wall dressed in a one shoulder, long sleeved white bodycon dress with black high heeled ankle boots on her feet. Her make up was done smoky and he noticed her hair had a bit of volume added to it.

'Put... Put another dress on, or we're not even leaving the apartment tonight' he managed to say, his eyes turning black instinctly. She chuckled and headed for her jacket, his eyes following her.

'Think I'll pass on getting changed, baby' she said, putting her leather on and picking up her clutch bag.

'Ready?' she asked him, smiling. In a spilt second, she was pressed up against the wall, his lips attacking her roughly. She pulled away when air became an absolute issue.

'We... We have to go' she said, kissing him again before scooping her bag from the floor and heading for the door. She turned when she realised David hadn't moved.

'You coming?' she asked, smirking, holding out her hand. He smirked back and took it, leaving the apartment...

* * *

The drinks were flowing at the Christmas party. Lorna, Jacqueline and Hetti were all dancing on the floor, while some other cast members were at the bar of food spread table. Jasmyn and Rachel (Poppy) arrived and looked round, the music pumping through the speakers behind them. They looked round and saw David waving them over, smiling.

'Hey girls. Alright?' he asked as they sat down

'Yeah, thanks. You?' asked Jasmyn, smiling

'Yeah, I'm good thanks' he said, smiling. He looked out onto the dance floor, watching Jacqueline dance and smiling at her. Jasmyn and Rachel smirked at each other

'You really love her, don't you?' Jasmyn asked. David looked at her and nodded.

'So much' he said, making the two girls smile.

'So, when are you two going public?' asked Rachel. Jasmyn frowned.

'They've already gone public, haven't they? The interview thing Tony did?' asked Jasmyn

'Nah, Jac shot them straight down on her Twitter account. Went on a massive rant, as we weren't ready for it to come out yet' said David

'I don't remember seeing a rant... One sec' said Jasmyn, pulling her phone out, logging onto Twitter , clicking Jacqueline's profile and scrolling through her tweets, reading them.

'Seen it yet?' asked Rachel. Jasmyn nodded and let out a laugh.

'That's our gal' she said, a huge smile on her face. Just then, Jacqueline came over from the dance floor, fanning herself with her hand and sitting down on David's lap.

'Best seat in the house' she giggled, kissing him. David responded, before pulling away, smiling, letting Jacqueline snuggle into him.

'You two are so cute' said Rachel. Jacqueline giggled before hiding her face in David's neck. Just then, ''Low'' by Flo Rida came blasting through the speakers.

'Come on!' Jacqueline said, getting up and dragging David onto the dance floor...

* * *

A few hours later, they stumbled into Jacqueline's place, giggling.

'Well, I'm not going to forget that in a hurry' said David, as he sat down on the sofa. He watched Jacqueline rush around into kitchen, making them both a coffee, so their hangovers wouldn't be bad in the morning.

'Which bit? Jasmyn doing ''Gangnam Style'' drunk, on the table? Or Hetti throwing up over the cute bartender?' asked Jacqueline. David pretended he hadn't heard the cute bartender comment.

'Both. Although, Jas was more comedy value. Speaking of which are you post it on Twitter? Like she asked to?' asked David. Jacqueline handed him a cup of coffee and sat down, curling up next to him.

'Cheers' he said, taking a sip of the coffee, and wrapping his free arm round Jacqueline.

'Yeah. I'll do it in the morning. I can't be bothered now' she said, snuggling into him more and sighing happily. Thy sat in comfortable silence, before David spoke, his voice sounding nervous.

'Jac, babe... can I ask you something?'...


	11. Chapter 11

It was Christmas Eve morning and David pulled up outside Jacqueline's Mum's house and switched off his ignition to his car, turning to look at her.

'So... I'll see you Thursday?' He questioned. Jacqueline nodded glumly, but smiled weakly.

'I don't want to leave you' she said. They were practically living together, alternating between each others apartments, now they were being separated by spending Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day with their families.

'Babe, just think of Thursday. These three days will fly by and you'll back in my arms before you know it' said David, doing a Joey and tucking a piece of hr hair behind her ear.

'I'll miss you' said David. Jacqueline smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently.

'I'll miss you too' said Jacqueline, bringing his lips down to hers and kissing him deeply. His hands threading through her hair, securing her head in place. He felt her undo her seatbelt, so she could move over to his lap, but David stopped her before she could.

'Don't babe...'

'Why not' said Jacqueline, kissing him again. He responded, before puling away, his breath tickling her lips.

'Because I'm about three seconds away from throwing you on the backseat, that's why' he growled. Jacqueline's eye glistened with excitement. She pressed their foreheads together, her hands sliding to his buttons on his shirt

'What's stopping you?' she whispered

'You nephew staring at us through the passenger window, with your mum and sister on the doorstep' said David. Jacqueline groaned, as she turned her head and saw them

'Well, that's a mood killer' she whined. David chuckled and kissed her one last time, before she got out of the car and emptied the boot, what had her overnight bag in. She waved David off, sighing before heading into her mums house...

* * *

Later that night, Jacqueline was laid on her childhood bed, looking through some photos of herself through the years, when her phone rang. She immediately brightened at the caller ID (**A/N: bold – Jacqueline / Itlicalics – David**).

'**Baby, I miss you'**

'_I miss you too. Not the same without you in my arms'_

'**Same here. I'm so bored'**

'_Babe, you can't be bored... your with your family'_

'**Babe, they're too busy focusing on Jonathan... wish you were here to keep me company'**. The line was silent for a minute.

'_You on your own? In your room or wherever you are?' _

'**In my room and yeah, why?'**

'_Is your door locked?' _

'**Yeah why?'** Jacqueline heard something go off and the sound of something running.

'**What are you doing?'**

'_Going upstairs to my room. My mum and dad are out with their friends, so I'm-'_

'**Can I come over?'** The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. David chuckled down the line.

'_Babe, do you even know where my parents live?' _

'**No, but I could meet you halfway. Please baby, I need you. Like really need you... Plus, Jonathan keeps shrieking Santa every time he comes on the TV'**. The line was silent for a few minutes.

'_God, we suck at been apart, don't we?' _

'**Yes, we do. So is that a yes?' **

'_Yes. Meet me at Thornhill Park'_

'**Where's that?'**

'_On second thoughts, meet me at the bottom of your mum's road. I'll call you when I'm there' _

'**Yay. Okay, see you soon'**

'_Yes, you will. Bye'_

'**Bye'.** Jacqueline hung up, a huge smile on her face. She crept downstairs, and through to the kitchen, quietly opening the back door, before slipping out...

* * *

The next morning, The Jossa household was awakened by 'SANTA'S BEEN!' Katrina and Selina woke up and groaned, before they were dragged downstairs by Jonathans continuous screams they entered the living room and Katrina quietened Jonathan down, before telling him to wake up Jacqueline. He nodded and rushed out of the living room.

'She's in a deep sleep if she didn't hear him shriek' said Katrina. Jonathan came back downstairs with a frown on his face.

'She's not there' he said

'What?' asked Selina, frowning along with Katrina before heading up the stairs to Jacqueline's room. They saw her empty bed and frowned more.

'Where the hell is she?' asked Selina. Katrina thought for a minute, before one possible answer hit her.

'Davids'...

* * *

Unlike the Jossa family, the Witts family liked a lie in on Christmas Day. David slowly opened his eyes and stretched, waking himself up and yawned. He looked down at his chest and saw Jacqueline sleeping still. He still couldn't believe that they had ended up being together, despite promising their families they would spend Christmas with them. He stroked her hair, awakening her slowly.

'Hmm... David?' she murmured

'Morning, babe' he said, smiling at her. She smiled, raising herself up to kiss him on the lips.

'Merry Christmas'

'Merry Christmas to you, too' said David, before connecting their lips again, rolling her underneath him. He pulled the duvet over them tightly, as their make out session got heated. The door hitting his desk jerked them apart though.

'JESUS! KNOCK!' David shouted, quickly rolling off Jacqueline and pulling the duvet over them both more.

'David, please don't shout... we have headaches and you shouting will only make it worst' said his Dad. Jacqueline was going redder by the second. His Dad left the room, making David snort and chuckle.

'Oh my god, that was embarrassing' said Jacqueline, throwing a pillow over her head, while David still laughed...

* * *

Later that day, David and his parents dropped Jacqueline off at her Mums house.

'Thanks for breakfast, Mr and Mrs Witts' said Jacqueline, managing to look at them without going red. Mrs Witts smiled.

'It's not a problem, dear. You're welcome anytime' she said, smiling. Jacqueline smiled back, and stepped out of the car as David opened the door. Through the living room curtains, Katrina and Selina were watching them.

'Look at how cute they are' Katrina squealed, almost jumping up and down. Selina smiled at her daughter and headed out into the hallway, a plan coming together in her mind.

'Jacqueline! Come here, now!' she said, opening the door. She heard her youngest groan and watched as she walked over to her.

'Yes, mum?' she asked, slightly worried about what her mum was going to say, given the expression on her face. It suddenly softened.

'What are David and his parents doing for Christmas?'

'Don't know, I think they're finding a pub and having their Christmas Lunch out... Why?' asked Jacqueline

'I always cook too much, you know that...' Selina answered before walking back into the house, hearing Jacqueline squeal and rush back David...

* * *

After Christmas Dinner and Jonathan finally been able to open his presents along with Jacqueline, TheJossa's and the Witts were all curled up on either the floor, on the sofa or in the chair watching a Christmas movie. However, by the end of it, Jacqueline and David were the only ones watching it.

'Babe?' asked Jacqueline

'Yeah?' said David, kissing the top of her head.

'I Love You' said Jacqueline. David froze and looked at her, a smile spreading across his face.

'Sorry, it's taken me so long to say it back, but I had to be sure... and I am' Jacqueline continued. David silenced her with a sweet, but simple kiss.

'I Love you, too' he replied, finally been able to say it whenever he wanted. Jacqueline swallowed and played with his collar on his shirt.

'Baby, remember that question you asked me? The other day?' she asked. David turned his head to look at her and nodded.

'Well, I'd be honoured' she said, a smile on her face. David eyes widened in happiness

'Really? It's not too soon? Say if it is, baby' he said. Jacqueline shook her head and kissed him quickly.

'Its not too soon, I promise' she giggled. David kissed her, his hands threading through her hair, as he deepened the kiss. Jacqueline pulled away and grabbed his hand as she got off the sofa, being careful not to wake her mum, Katrina or Jonathan or David's parents and pulled David upstairs to her bedroom and shutting the door behind them...


	12. Chapter 12

David and Jacqueline finished moving the rest of her stuff into his apartment on Thursday morning. She put the box she was carrying on the kitchen counter and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and breathed a sigh of relief.

'That is the last box right?' asked Jacqueline, as David came in, carrying a box what said fragile on. He set it down and nodded.

'Yep. Last one' he said, walking over to her and kissing her. Jacqueline smiled and kissed him back, before pulling away, looking round at the apartment.

'Can't believe we're doing this' she said, biting her lip and smiling. David smiled back and lunged for her. But she quickly moved out of the way, grabbing her phone.

'Just one tweet. One tweet' she said. David frowned.

'Tweet? Saying what?'

'That we're together. Confirm the rumours... if you're ready' said Jacqueline. David smiled and wrapped his around round her waist from behind.

'Baby, I've been ready since the day we became official, but I knew you weren't ready...' said David, kissing her neck with each word he said. Jacqueline's head fell back onto his shoulder, as he sucked her skin lightly.

'Forget the tweet' she said, spinning round and grabbing the back of David's head and pulling his head down to meet her lips, her phone been thrown on the sofa. He wrapped his arms tightly round her waist, crushing her to him. He distantly heard the sound of fabric ripping and then Jacqueline's fiery touch on his skin, causing him to come alive. Jacqueline gasped as she was pushed roughly against the wall. She heard her top been ripped off.

'That was brand new!' she hissed, between kisses

'I'll get you another one!' growled David, before pulling her down onto the sofa...

* * *

A few hours later, Jacqueline and David were curled up in bed together.

'What do you want to do now?' he asked. Jacqueline giggled.

'Don't know. What do you want to do?'

'I know what I want to do, but I'm too exhausted to go again' said David, smiling when Jacqueline giggled again. Jacqueline reached for his t shirt, throwing it on herself and rushing out into the living room. She returned a few minutes later, with her phone and crawled back into bed, settling down against his chest. He watched as she opened Twit longer and typed:

_**Guys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. The papers have been spinning stories about me and David apparently been a couple... Well, I wanted to confirm that it's true. We are couple and we're very happy together**_

_**Love Jac X**_

'Ready for my timeline to go mental?' she asked David, as she sent the tweet. He chuckled and nodded.

'Yep' he answered, kissing her head and watched her log out of Twitter and place it on the table besides their bed. Jacqueline yawned.

'Tired, baby?' David asked, wrapping his arms round her waist, pulling her closer.

'A little. You've warn me out' she giggled. He chuckled and stroked her hair, watching as she slowly fell asleep. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

'Love you, baby' he whispered, before falling sleeping himself...

* * *

A few hours later, that same day, Jacqueline entered the apartment, her hands loaded with bags of alcohol, ready for the party, she had promised Shona on the last day of work.

'You sure it's okay?' she asked David

'Babe, this is your home now, as well as mine. Of course it's okay' he answered. Jacqueline smiled and kissed him.

'I don't deserve you' she said, pulling away

'Yes, you do. You deserve everything' said David, stroking Jacqueline's cheek. She smiled and walked away from him, putting the alcohol in fridge.

'Right, I'm off to get ready' she said, after putting the last bottle in the fridge

'WHAT! Babe, its only four, the party don't start till eight!'

'So... you want me looking nice don't you? Stated Jacqueline.

'You look beautiful in anything' David said to her, honestly. Jacqueline smiled.

'Plus, we're both playing host. So you need to scrub up too' she said cheekily, before bouncing away to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder and smiling cheekily at David, who pounced after her...

* * *

David finished buttoning the button on his shirt, as he finished getting ready.

'I swear you nicked Joey's bartender outfit' said Jacqueline, standing behind him. David felt a smirk appear on his face.

'Well, I didn't. But thanks for thinking I did'

'Should I call you Joey tonight?' Jacqueline joked. David laughed.

'Only, if I can call you Lauren' he joked back. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him.

'Just babe is fine' she said. David smiled and kissed her deeply. She moaned and felt his hands slipping lower and she pulled away, smiling.

'Na uh. Not till everyone's gone' she said, waving a finger at him. David scoffed.

'You're kidding me right? I won't be able to keep my hands off you when you're wearing that!' proclaimed David. Jacqueline rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her white bodycon, thin strapped dress cladded hips.

'Well, get used to it' she said smiling. She turned to walk away, but David grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, placing his lips over her roughly. Jacqueline smirked slightly but responded. She felt him lift her onto the kitchen counter, his hands stroking her thighs, snaking under her dress slowly. She wanted to refuse as Shona and the gang would be there any minute, but that was slipping from her mind with what David was trying to do. She groaned knowing she had lost the battle.

Fine. But make it quick' she whispered, crushing her lips to David's roughly, her hands slipping lower to his jeans...

* * *

A few hours into the party, they were all drunk. The party was in full swing, with Shona been the most drunk out all them.

'Right... BODY SHOTS!' she squealed. The others groaned. She filled up a shot glass and grabbed a lime slice, smirking at Jacqueline and David.

'YOU START!' she shouted, holding the stuff out to Jacqueline. Jacqueline groaned playfully, but licking her hand and dampened her neck, so that the salt would stick. She sprinkled salt on her neck, and then offered her neck to David, who smirked.

'Go onnn' slurred Shona to David. He didn't need telling twice. He playfully tackled her onto her back on the sofa, licking and sucking the salt off her neck. He sat up and threw the shot back, the alcohol burning his throat. He looked down at Jacqueline and she smiled, showing him the lime in mouth. He leant down and kissed her, taking the lie out of her mouth and eating it, before placing the skin of the lime on tissue.

'EWW!' squealed Hetti, hiding her face in Ricky's shoulder.

'What? I like lime' said David, laughing. Jacqueline giggled net to him.

'Right... seeing as he did you, you do him' slurred Shona, her head resting against Matt's shoulder, frowning when they burst out laughing at her sentence, not realising the double meaning behind her words.

'Ready?' asked Jacqueline, as David lay down on the sofa. He nodded, and felt lick his chest to pour the salt on. He closed his eyes, however yelped and opened them when he felt coldness on his skin.

'JEEZ!' he yelped, trying to sit up, but Jacqueline pushed him down, as she finished trailing the ice cube up and down his chest. She spat the ice cube into a bin, throwing the shot back, wincing. She leant down and kissed him, taking the lime out of his mouth, and placing it in the bin.

'Now... Shona and Matt!' Jacqueline shot at Shona, feeling herself loosening as the alcohol took over...

* * *

They had been back at work for nearly two months, and things between Jacqueline and David's characters were hotting up. Jacqueline was only going back to work after a week off with a sickness bug she had caught off Katrina. Jacqueline walked into the canteen with David and was immediately hugged by Shona and Hetti.

'Yayyy! Lauren's back!' joked Hetti

Shut up! I have been Ill' said Jacqueline, giggling

'Well, I'm glad your better' said Shona, rubbing Jacqueline's back. She smiled.

'I'm glad to be back' she said, before her smile froze on her face.

'What's he doing back? How long has he been back?' Jacqueline asked coldly, as she spotted Tony in the canteen.

'This week. Don't worry, he's not getting anywhere near you' said David, appearing at Jacqueline side with a bowl of her favourite fruit. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly, before heading over to a table and sitting down on his lap with Shona and Hetti...

* * *

A few hours later, David, Jasmyn and Rachel were doing a scene together and it was going really well until Hetti burst onto the scene and ruined it all.

'DAVID! DAVID!' she screamed, pushing past Mike, the director.

'CUT! Hetti, what are you doing?' shouted Lorraine, throwing her hands up in frustration. Hetti ignored them, her attention on David.

'It's Jacqueline. She's been taken to hospital. Tony found her lying at the bottom of the stairs unresponsive!' she said, the panic evident in her voice. David shot up, ignoring the calls of his name and rushed outside, dialling for a cab...

* * *

He entered the hospital and rushed up to the reception desk.

'Jacqueline Jossa...' he panted, trying to catch his breath. The receptionist searched up Jacqueline's name and nodded.

'Ward 43' said the receptionist David nodded his thanks and rushed to lift. It opened and he pressed the number of the ward. The doors closed and he breathed heavily, terrified what had happened to Jacqueline. The doors opened and he rushed out to the reception desk.

'Jacqueline Jossa?' he asked. A nurse nodded and stepped out from behind the desk, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Firstly, I want to say I'm very sorry for your loss. I know how hard it must be' she said. David recoiled.

'Loss? What are you on about? Jac's not... Please tell me Jac isn't dead?' he exclaimed, the nurse frowned, as they stopped outside Jacqueline's room.

'You didn't know?'

'Know what?' David asked, as the nurse opened the door, revealing Jacqueline sat on the hospital bed, her face tear stricken. David rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

'Baby, what happened?' he panicked, as the nurse gave them a few minutes alone.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Jacqueline cried. David knelt down in front of her and cupped her face, wiping her tears.

'Baby, what's happened?' he asked gently. Jacqueline looked at him for a few minutes, before saying a few words which he would never forget hearing.

'I had a miscarriage... I lost our baby!' she cried...


	13. Chapter 13

Jacqueline and David entered the apartment in silence. Jacqueline sat down on the sofa, clearly in shock. David headed for the kitchen to make them a cuppa. After making them, he headed back to Jacqueline. He sat down next to her and handed her a cup. She took it, still staring into space.

'Jac, babe, please talk to me...' said David, looking at her. Nothing was said for a few minutes, until Jacqueline finally spoke.

'I was coming to find you... to tell you the news. I'd done a test, because I realised my period was late and the test came back positive...' began Jacqueline, beginning to choke up.

'It's okay. Take your time' said David, putting his arm round her. Jacqueline calmed herself down and carried on.

'I was coming to find you, when I felt really faint... And it went black... then I woke up in hospital... And...' she trailed off, as the tears became too much. David put their cups of tea on the table, before pulling her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and tried to stay strong from her sake, but quickly lost that battle.

'David... this won't... change anything between us, will it?' she asked, lifting her head to look at David, who frowned.

'What do you mean?' he asked confused. Jacqueline sniffled.

'I've seen family members go through this... And most ended up splitting because the pain was too much' replied Jacqueline, unable to get the word miscarriges out.

'Of course it won't change anything between us. I love you and I always will, nothing or no one will ever change that' said David, looking at her.

'You promise?'

'I promise' said David

'Good' said Jacqueline, just getting word out before crushing her lips to David's. He responded almost immediately, a hand threading through her hair to keep her in place. She climbed onto his lap, her hands in his hair. Her lips left a trailed of kisses down his neck, before sucking harshly on his weak spot. His hand got tighter in her hair, before pulling her head back and roughly kissing her. He pushed her down onto the sofa as their make out got heated. David gasped and pulled away as both of them needed air. He rested his head on her chest, while Jacqueline stroked his hair.

'How about a Chinese?' she said, out of the blue. David sat up and blinked at her in confusion

'I'm sorry?'

'A Chinese... for tea' Jacqueline said, laughing slightly

'Oh... yeah sure. I'll get the menu' said David, laughing. He got off the sofa and headed for the kitchen to find the menu...

* * *

The next morning, Jacqueline was woken by urgent banging on the door. She groaned and woke up, David stirring next to her.

'What time is it?' he said, his voice thick with sleep

'Oh god, it's only seven. We don't have to be on set while ten!' said Jacqueline, annoyed at been woken up. She wrapped her dressing gown round herself and went to open the door.

'Do you know... oh, hi mum, do you know what time it is?' asked Jacqueline. Selina marchedd in and sat down, just as David came out of the bedroom in his boxers and t shirt, yawning.

'Selina? What are you doing here?' he yawned. Selina looked at him and opened the paper she had folded under her arm and showing them both the paper. Jacqueline's eyes widened as she saw the story. The paparazzi had spotted her and David leaving the hospital and had spun a story.

'Something you want to tell me?' asked Selina. Jacqueline froze, as yesterdays event came flooding back to her. David noticed this and went over to hug her.

'Selina, it's... erm...' David trailed off, not knowing how to tell her.

'It's what? Not what it seems like? I've heard it before... come on, darling. Cat got your tongue? I'm not mad, I just need to know if you are pregnant' said Selina. Jacqueline burst into tears, David quickly wrapping his arms around her tightly in a comforting hug.

'Jacqueline I'm not mad, sweetheart. Admittedly, I wish were married if you're going to have kids-'

'I miscarried, mum!' cried Jacqueline, her body racking with sobs. David looked away as he tried to blink his tears away. Selina fell silent, as she processed the news. Jacqueline pulled out of David's hug and sat down.

'What?'

'She had a miscarriage yesterday... I didn't know myself until I arrived at the hospital' said David, wiping his eyes. Selina put a hand on her heart and looked at them sympathetically

'Oh my god, darlings. I'm so sorry' she said, hugging her daughter to her chest...

* * *

An hour later, Selina had left and Jacqueline had gone in the shower. David was making himself his breakfast. Jacqueline had been quiet since her mum had left and it worried him slightly. He heard the bathroom down open and turned to Jacqueline dressed and grabbing her bag.

'Where are you going?' he asked

'Out'

'Out where?'

'Just out!' said Jacqueline, an edge to her voice telling him to drop it. He backed off and watched as she slammed the door shut and sighed. He knew what was beginning to happen. She was starting to push him away. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts to one contact who he knew he could trust.

'Hey... it's me... you busy? I need a word...' David said, taking a bite out of his toast...

* * *

Later that morning, David was on set. Jacqueline was supposed to be too, but he hadn't seen her since she had stormed out of the apartment. He wondered up the corridor and heard her voice. He followed it and realised she was doing a scene with Lorna. He waited until the scene had finished filming, and they started to come out of the room before he grabbed Jacqueline by the arm and pulled her aside.

'Where the hell have you been?' he said

'Calm it down! It's only been two hours'. David blinked as he smelled something on her breath. He cupped her face in his hands, narrowing his eyes

'Breathe' he said, watching as Jacqueline shook her head

'Have you been drinking?' he exclaimed

'NO!'

'Yes, you bloody have! Jac, its not even twelve!' David exclaimed. Jacqueline wrenched herself out of his grip and straightened out her jacket

'What's it to you anyway what I do? You're not the one whose lost a baby are you?' said Jacqueline, storming away and out of sight, leaving a shell shocked and slightly angry David staring after her...


	14. Chapter 14

It was clear to both David and Selina that Jacqueline was beginning to get out of control. She practically pushed them both away, to the point where David had spent the last two nights at Ricky's. He woke up and stretched, groaning as his neck was slightly stiff. He saw a note from Ricky saying he had been called onto set early, and to help himself to anything, he groaned and checked his phone, frowning as he saw three missed calls from Jacqueline and two from unknown number. He dialled the unknown number and waited for the person to pick up.

_'David? Is that you?'_

'Selina? What's wrong?' asked David, frowning

_'It's Jacqueline. She's in hospital...'_

* * *

'SHONA! RICKY! Get here now!' shouted Lorraine. Shona and Ricky glanced at each other, confused, but obeyed Lorraine.

'What's up?' asked Ricky

'Where are David and Jacqueline? More so Jacqueline? She's played truant from work for two weeks without an explanation and I'm not having it' said Lorraine

'She's not fired is she?' asked Shona, frowning

'She's headed towards suspension if she doesn't turn in today' said Lorraine, turning to walk away. Ricky elbowed Shona in the ribs, and she sighed

'Lorraine, wait! The day she fell down the steps... Something happened... it's not our place to tell, but you need to speak with David and Jacqueline privately' said Shona. Lorraine looked at her and Ricky and slowly nodded, heading out of the door...

* * *

David skidded into reception at the hospital as he rushed up to the ward where Jacqueline was. He saw Selina waving at him.

'What the hell happened?' he asked, rushing over to her.

'She went out with Shona and the girls last night and got slaughtered... Need I say more?' answered Selina, looking at him

'Alcohol poisoning?' guessed David

'Stomach needed to be pumped' said Selina, her tone telling him he should've known the answer. David sighed and slumped down into the chair, putting his head in his hands.

'Jesus. Is she awake? I've got to see her' he said, attempting to get into the room, but Selina held him back.

'Just give her chance to come round. She's still out yet' she said, sitting him back down on the chair and sitting down next to him.

'I shouldn't have left her in the flat alone... what the hell was I thinking?' said David, running his hand through his hair

'David, you needed time out. Even I could see that... I should've stayed with her or checked round to check on her'

'I shouldn't have left in the first place, but I can't handle seeing her turn into Lauren, drinking day after day and night after night... I'm the worst boyfriend ever'

'No you're not. Listen-' Selina's sentence was cut off by David's mobile ringing. He groaned when he looked at the caller ID.

'It's Lorraine. What am I supposed to tell her?'

'I'll handle it' said Selina, grabbing the phone out of David's hand. He blinked and watched as she walked off, talking to Lorraine. Just then, the door opened and a doctor walked out of Jacqueline's room.

'How is she? I'm her boyfriend'

'David, by any chance?'

'Yes?'

'She's asking for you' said the doctor, standing back to let him in. David stood, looking at Selina, who nodded at him to go in. He entered the room and looked at Jacqueline, walking up to the chair and sitting down at the side of her bed.

'Babe?' he said. Jacqueline groaned and opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him

'David?'

'I'm here' he said, putting his hand on top of hers. She looked down at their hands and looked back up at him

Why? Why are you here?' she asked

'What do you mean?' asked David, frowning

'These past two weeks... I've been nothing but horrible to you...'

'Babe, it doesn't matter. People grieve in different ways'

'But, I should've let you be there for me and I didn't. I pushed you away when I needed you the most!'

'I should've been there for you... And I'm so sorry' said David, clutching her hand tighter. Jacqueline shook her head.

'No, it's me who should be sorry. If you give me chance when I'm discharged... ill tell you how I felt, if you'll allow me to...' said Jacqueline

'Babe, of course I will...' said David, reaching up to kiss her gently. She smiled and a few happy tears fell from her eyes...

* * *

A few hours later, Jacqueline was discharged from the hospital. Her mum explained that Lorraine knew of the situation and had told them both to take as much time as they needed to grieve and that she sent them her condolences. After her mum had dropped them off at the apartment, telling them to call her if they needed anything, they entered the apartment in silence.

'Babe... where are you going?' asked David, watching her as she headed for the bedroom

'To use the toilet' said Jacqueline, pointing behind her with her thumb. David nodded and headed to the kitchen to make a drink. When Jacqueline came out, he sat on the sofa waiting for her. She sighed and sat down next to him, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

'I...I didn't mean what I said last week. I was hurt and upset and my emotions were all over the place... I truly didn't mean what I said...' said Jacqueline, looking at him

'It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, it still hurt me though. But people have different ways of grieving and if it meant pushing me and your mum away, then that's how it was... But please, babe, next time if something bad happens, just tell me. I wont judge or anything. Ill be there for you... always' said David honestly. Jacqueline's mouth was slightly open, touched by his speech.

'Really?'

'Yes. Of course I do' he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and leant into his touch and smiled.

'Thank you... I'll always be here for you too, no matter what happens' said Jacqueline, biting her lip and smiling. David chuckled slightly.

'Come here' he said, opening his arms to her. Jacqueline smiled and hugged him, her head on his chest and her arms round his waist. They laid comfortable silent for a few minutes, before Jacqueline spoke.

'Can we go to bed?' she asked

'What? At five in the evening?' asked David, frowning.

'Yes... thought I could make it up to you... what I said...' teased Jacqueline, trailing a finger down his t shirt to the button of his jeans. She saw his eyes darken and she took his hand, leading him to the bedroom...


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed since the misscarige and things couldn't be better. Jacqueline and David were closer than ever and their relationship was better than ever. They had just returned from a week's holiday in the Maldives. Sun kissed and relaxed, they entered their apartment and flopped down on the sofa.

'As much as I love the sun... I'm ready for my bed tonight' said Jacqueline, turning to face David, who smiled

'Me too' he said, reaching over to stroke her cheek. Just then, Jacqueline's phone started to ring.

'Hello?'

'_**Girl, we need to go shopping for the British Soap Awards next week' **_said Danni on the other end of the line

'Oh yeah. I forgot that. When's best for you?'

'_**Any day at anytime'**_ said Danni

'Say... Saturday at ten? Meet at yours?'

'_**Yeah that's fine. See you then'**_ said Danni

'See you' mirrored Jacqueline, before they both hung up. Jacqueline placed her phone back in pocket and looked back at David, who was looking at her questioningly.

'I'm meeting Danni to go shopping on Saturday morning, for the British Soap Awards... You got everything?' she asked. David nodded.

'I'm all sorted. Just need my date on my arm'

'Rally? And whose the lucky girl your taking?' joked Jacqueline. David smiled and placed along

'Well, I haven't asked her yet, but I'm pretty certain she'll say yes' smirked David

'Do I know her?'

'Yeah, you do... she's got long brunette hair, an incredible body and she's the love of my life' said David. Jacqueline giggled

'Yep... she does sound familiar' she laughed. David smiled at her, and reached to stroke her cheek.

'Coming with me then?'

'Id be honoured' she said, smiling. David smiled back and pulled her towards him, crushing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. He groaned lightly as she climbed onto his lap and straddled him, his hands clutching her hair puling it gently; as her hands trailed down to his button on his jeans...

* * *

Saturday morning came round and David was trying to get Jacqueline back into bed with him

'Oh, c'mon babe. Come back to bed. Its cold without you' he groaned, sitting up and putting his hands behind his head. Jacqueline smirked and finished applying her lip-gloss and sorted out her scarf which went with her outfit. She nodded in approval and turned to David.

'Sorry, babe. I've got plans' she said, smiling. David crawled to the bottom of the bed, his boxers resting on his hips. He sat on his knees and wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her to him. Jacqueline gasped, as she ended up sitting on his knees, wrapping her arms round his neck to steady herself.

'C'mon, surely Danni won't mind if your five minutes late?' David said, kissing her neck with every word, before attacking her weak spot, making Jacqueline weak in his arms.

'She will... don't do this, babe' Jacqueline said, knowing she was loosing a battle, and David knew it too, and worked harder at attacking her neck, successfully marking her as his. Jacqueline groaned in defeat.

'Five minutes, that's it!' she said, as David quickly turned and lowered her down onto the bed, silencing her squeals of laughter with his lips...

* * *

Jacqueline arrived at Danni's apartment an hour later. She knocked on the door and waited, before Danni opened, a disapproving look on her face. Jacqueline walked in seeing Shona and Hetti stood smirking at her.

'Where have you been, Jossa?' asked Hetti, smirking

'Would you three believe me if I said stuck in traffic?' asked Jacqueline. Shona, Hetti and Danni shook their heads

'No, we wouldn't. Now, c'mon' said Danni, grabbing her bag and heading out of the door, Hetti following her. Shona grabbed Jacqueline's arm and pulled her back.

'You might want to sort your shirt out before we go anywhere... its inside out' she said, before rushing from the apartment, hearing Jacqueline shout in frustration...

* * *

Five hours later, Jacqueline arrived home and she was ready for bed. She entered the apartment and was about to fling herself down on the sofa when she saw that the kitchen was a tip.

'DAVID!' she screamed. David yelped as his head connected with the kitchen counter and groaned in pain. Jacqueline rushed into the kitchen, her eyes wide.

'Can you scream any louder?' David groaned, rubbing his head. Jacqueline looked round.

'Whys it such a pigsty in here?'

'Because babe, I've made tea. Now park your perfect butt over there and wait' said David, kissing her softly. Jacqueline smirked and did as she was told. Half an hour later, David set a plate down in front of her of steak, chips and salad with two glasses of red wine.

'Wow... What's the occasion?' she asked

'Just wanted to spoil my gorgeous girl... is that crime?'

'No... But thanks... it looks gorgeous' she said taking a bite of the steak, which just melted in her mouth. She groaned in pleasure, almost making David choke in response.

'Babe...'

'Yeah' said Jacqueline, looking at him

'Please don't do that'

'Do what?' asked Jacqueline, frowning

'Groaning in pleasure... cause we can skip the meal and go straight to bed' David said, honestly, smiling when Jacqueline giggled

'Well... you can have me for dessert... howse that?' she said

'Well... there was going to be chocolate fudge cake, but I like yours better'

'NO! Chocolate fudge cake, then me for desert' said Jacqueline. David playfully sighed

'Okay then... Deal!' he said, watching as Jacqueline laughed and took a sip of her wine...

* * *

Friday came round it was time for the British Soap Awards. Everyone was getting ready for the star studded event. David fastened the cuffs and slipped on his black suit jacket on, fixing his tie in the floor length mirror.

'Babe! Hurry, the cars going to be here soon!' David shouted to the bathroom door, what Jacqueline had bolted shut after David had finished his shower.

'One minute!' she shouted back. David rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, to check his mobile. He was too caught up in replying to Ricky, that he didn't hear Jacqueline enter the room. She cleared her throat and he spun round, his mouth falling open at his own record. Jacqueline was stood before him in a one shoulder, backless, purple evening gown, with silver peep toe heels. Her eye make up was done smoky and her hair was volumised and curled, her jewellery sparkling in the light.

'Jesus, babe... you look stunning' said David, switching his phone to camera mode and snapping a photo of her, smiling.

'Thanks! You look handsome yourself!' said Jacqueline, her eyes sweeping over his body. They heard a car honking outside. David looked out of the window, seeing their car parked up waiting for them.

'Car's here. You got everything?' asked David. Jacqueline nodded and smiled...

* * *

The car pulled up outside the venue and David stepped out, the screams and shouts of his name from the paps and fans girls almost deafening him. He smiled and waved at them, before helping Jacqueline out of the car. The screams from the fans got louder as they made their way onto the red carpet and posed for photos, David wrapping his arm securely and protectively round Jacqueline's waist. They made their way down the red carpet slowly, whispering sweet things to each other ad making each other laugh. They did an interview with what's On TV, signed a few autographs and posed for a few pictures with some fans.

'Hey it's... you two again. I've forgotten your names, I'm sorry' said David, bashfully as he recognized two fans in particular, taking the paper and pen.

'Laura' said Laura, smiling as David wrote a message to her on the piece of paper before handing it to Jacqueline, who handed him Francesca's pad to him. He looked at her and immediately recognized her.

'Hey, I know you. Aren't you the one who fainted when it was icy last year?' he asked, Jacqueline looked up at this.

'You're the girl who fainted?' she asked. Fran went crimson at the memory

'Kind of. I felt ill on the way down to see you guys. But I didn't feel faint until after he'd hugged me, so I decided to go and get something to drink and then everything went black, although I did hit my head' said Francesca.

'Ooh that must've hurt' said Jacqueline, a pained expression on her face, as she handed Laura her pen and pad back.

'You can keep the pen... By the way, you both look stunning' said Laura, Fran nodded next to her. Jacqueline smiled

'Aw thanks hun' she said, smiling. Just then, Jacqueline's agent, who had accompanied her and David came up to them and ushered them into the building, Jacqueline and David shouting their goodbyes to Laura and Francesca...

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Jacqueline and David entered their apartment. They were both slightly drunk as they had been celebrating at the after party with the rest of the cast and mingling with people from other soaps. Currently, they were both battling for dominance in the rough kiss they were in, David's suit jacket hitting the floor.

'Babe...' he groaned, setting his Sexiest Male Award on the side table, sitting down on the arm rest on the sofa, Jacqueline standing between his legs. She felt him unfasten her dress and it pooled at her feet. She ripped off his shirt, feeling his lips kiss down to her neck. He picked her up, letting her straddle him as he fell backwards gently onto the sofa, as she kissed his neck roughly, marking him as hers...

* * *

The next morning, Jacqueline and David were both woken by knocking at the door. She opened an eye and glanced at the clock, seeing it was nine in the morning. She groaned and flopped back down onto the pillows, as David pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and went to answer the door. A few seconds later, David called for Jacqueline.

'Jac! Come here!' he shouted. Jacqueline groaned and pulled on her dressing gown, tying it around her securely and tightly, before wandering out into the room, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise at seeing Tony stood in the living room.

'Erm... Hi?' she asked, confused

'Hey... Listen... I know I should've done this ages ago, and I'm sorry for only doing this now... but, I'm sorry for what I did... that night we spilt, I was upset and angry because i'd caught you two earlier, in your trailer. I didn't mean to scare you... over these last few months, I've seen you happier than what you were with me and I'm sorry that I couldn't accept you two sooner... but, last night, you looked so happy and in love, and that made me happy, because that's all I want.. For you to be happy...' said Tony. Jacqueline and David were both in shock.

'So you're accepting us? No hard feelings' asked Jacqueline, once she had recovered from her shock. Tony smiled, lightly.

'No hard feelings. But if you hurt her, I'll break you and I won't be held responsible for my actions' said Tony, holding his hand out to David.

'I'd never hurt her. I love her too much' said David, wrapping his arm round Jacqueline's waist tightly, shaking Tony's hand.

'God. I'd better get going... got stuff to sort out' said Tony, smiling and letting himself out.

'Well, didn't expect that this morning' said Jacqueline, looking at David. He chuckled

'Me neither... what do you want for breakfast, babe?'

'Anything... Whatever you want' said Jacqueline, smiling at him. He smiled at her and headed for the kitchen, Jacqueline following him and seeing if she could help him...


	16. Chapter 16

A week later, Jacqueline was in the green room at work, checking her emails on her laptop, when one of them caught her eye. She clicked it open and read the contents. It was an photoshoot and interview for Heat Magazine. After sending an email back confirming that she would do the shoot, she logged out and looked at her fan mail, before starting to reply. She lost track of time and jumped when David slammed the green room door open.

'Jac! Babe, you were meant to be on set fifteen minutes ago' he said. Jacqueline frowned and checked her phone, mentally groaning that it was four thirty in morning.

'Crap!' she shouted, before bolting out of the room and onto set, apologising repeatedly, David behind her.

'Never mind. Get into positions everyone!' shouted Lorraine. They were filming the climax of Lauren's drinking storyline, and Jacqueline was excited.

'AND! ACTION!' shouted Lorraine, as the set quietened down. Even though it was four in the morning, there was still alot of crew people on set.

_Joey walked out of R&R, zipping his jacket up and shoving his hands into his pockets to warm them up. He shivered in the cold air and the rain didn't help either. He began walking towards his house, when something caught his eye. Something was laying on the floor, unmoving. As he walked closer to it, he realised it wasn't a something, but someONE. He squinted as he quickened his steps, but he felt his heart almost stop when he realised who it actually was._

_'LAUREN! LAUREN! Baby, no please! Baby, wake up!' he shouted, as he cradled her unconscious form in his arms. He fished around in his pocket before pulling out his mobile._

_'Ambulance please! It's my girlfriend! She's unconscious. She's not moving or responding!... Albert Square in the gardens. Hurry up, please!' rambled Joey, before hanging up. He looked up at the Brannings house._

_'MAX! TANYA! HELP! HELP!' he screamed at the top of his lungs. He turned his attention back to Lauren, who was pale, very pale. He stroked her cheek and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, before hugging her to his chest, tucking his face into her neck as tears spilled down his cheeks. He heard the Branning's front door slam open and footsteps rushing towards them._

_'Have you phoned an ambulance?' shouted Max, trying to hold Lauren, however, Joey wouldn't let go._

_'Of course I flaming have!' shouted Joey, terrified he could lose the one person he had truly ever loved. He felt Tanya put his arm round him and rub his shoulder, all of them willing Lauren to wake up._

'AND CUT! That was brilliant! absolutealy brilliant!' shouted Lorraine, clapping her hands in excitment. David loosened his hold on Jacquelinea little so she could sit up and let out a laugh, wiping his real tears away. Jacqueline smiled proudly at him.

'You did brilliant, babe' she said, stroking his cheek. He smiled at her before gettingto his feet and helping her to hers.

'Guys, that was brilliant' praised Jo, Jake nodding next to her

'Thanks guys' said David, on behalf of himself and Jacqueline. They all smiled, before heading off set...

* * *

Jacqueline fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow, as she climbed onto the bed when they arrived home. David placed their coats on the sofa, before getting himself a glass of water, carrying it to the bedroom and chuckling at the sight. Jacqueline had fallen asleep without getting changed out of her clothes. He walked up to her, placing his drink on the bedside table.

'Jac? babe?' he said, shaking her slightly. She didnt respond and it was clear to him she was fast asleep. He smiled at her and undressed her himself, changing her into her pyjamas, something more comfortable than jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled the duvet cover over her and kissed her forehead, before walking over to his side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed himself. He switched off the light and pulled the duvet over him, feeling his eyes starting to droop. He was almost asleep when he felt Jacqueline cuddle into him and sighing contently. He smiled and stroked her hair, falling asleep himself...

* * *

It was safe to say that both Jacqueline's and David's sleeping patterns were all over the place for the next few days. It was now Saturday and Jacqueline groaned as she woke up, only having three hours sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and into the kitchen, making hersef a strong coffee to wake herself up. She jumped slightly as she felt David snake his arms round her waist.

'Come back to bed, babe. Its cold without you' he said, kissing her neck

'I can't. I've got a photoshoot to go to for Heat magazine' she said. David's ears pricked up the word photoshoot.

'Photoshoot?'

'Yeah'. David smirked.

'My if I drop by?' he said, his eyes darkening slightly. Jacqueline giggled and stepped out of his embrace.

'We leave in about an hour' she said, heading to the bathroom to have a shower...

* * *

They entered the studios where the photoshoot was taking place. A woman named Steph had come up to Jacqueline and whisked her off to the costume room, explaining what the shoot was going to be about, leaving David to find the room where the actual photoshoot was taking place, by himself. After an hour and half of waiting, Jacqueline entered the room and David was sure he had fallen in love with her again. It turned out the photoshoot was Elegance and Glamour, and it was clear to Jacqueline that David was having a good time, as she caught him smirking at her and eyeing her up and down. After doing the photoshoot for the Elegance part, Jacqueline was doing an interview. David was lingering by the food buffet, but close enough to be earshot of what Jacqueline and the interviewer were talking about, when one particular question made him smirk.

**'As most Eastenders fans are aware, Jouren have become an offscreen romance. Howse it going? If you don't mind me asking?'**

_**Jacqueline: (giggles) It's going really really well. I'm very happy and in love and at the moment, I couldn't ask for anything more in my life...**_

* * *

As Jacqueline wrapped up the photoshoot, she headed off to get changed into her normal clothes. She entered her dressing room and saw David sat on the sofa, a smirk on his face.

'What?' she asked, giggling, as she reached for her bag. David walked towards her and backed her into a wall, leaning down to kiss her. He pinned her to the wall with his hips and laced their fingers together. They pulled away when air was needed, resting their foreheads together.

'How about we go home and you can show mw how much you love me?' said David, a cheeky glint in his eye

'I knew you were listening' laughed Jacqueline, lightly slapping his arm and quickly getting changed into her normal clothes.

'What did you expect? A question about was bound to be asked' he laughed, as he and Jacquline headed from the building and out to their car, heading home...


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Chpater of this story, guys :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story. Truly means a lot to me :) So enjoy :).**

**Two years later.**

Jacqueline sighed with relief as she taped up the last cardboard box. She looked aroud the now bare apartment, feeling slightly sad that she was leaving this behind. She felt David slip an arm round her waist her waist, and pull her close.

'It feels real now, doesn't it?' he asked her. Jacqueline nodded.

'Yep. Reality is hitting me now' she said, her voice wavering. David wrapped his arms round her tightly and held her while she sobbed. Like all other actors and actresses, they had made the descion to try and crack Hollywood. Leaving Eastenders was one of the hardest Jacqueline had to make, although telling their parents didn't go down well. Thankfully, her mum had eventually come round the idea and gave her her blessing.

**Flashback**

**_'So, what's all this?' asked Selina, as she, Chris and Jayne sat down. Jacqueline and David shared a nervous look._**

**_'We can't do anything nice for our parents?' David asked. Selina rose an eyebrow, but kept quiet. After Jacqueline and David had served the dinners, they were all sat in comfortable silence._**

**_'Okay, whats going on? You two are acting strange' asked Selina, after ten minutes of David and Jacqueline sharing nervous glances. Jacqueline swallowed and looked at her mum._**

**_'Okay I'm just gonna say it... We're moving to L.A for a year' said Jacqueline. Selina, Chris and Jayne's mouths dropped open in shock._**

**_'Excuse me?' asked Jayne, after a few minutes in silence._**

**_'We're moving to L.A for a year' repeated David. Everyone was silent while their parents processed the news. _**

**_'And if we manage to get jobs out there... we're not coming back' added Jacqueline. Selina's eyes widened and then narrowed._**

**_'No, you're not, lady. Your staying here' she said. Jacqueline and David looked at her_**

**_'Excuse me? 'asked David, slightly surprised_**

**_'You're not moving across the world, when you've got Eastenders' said Selina. Jacqueline sighed and placed her fork down._**

**_'We've filmed our last scenes together two nights ago. We've had this planned for ages, Mum. I was never going to there forever and neither was David. We both feel ready to move on in our careers' _**

**_'I don't care. You're not going'_**

**_'Yes, I am' _**

**_'No, you're not'_**

**_'YES, I AM!' shouted Jacqueline, getting to her feet, placing her hands on the table. David, Chris adn Janye watched, in case they needed to intervene._**

**_'Mum, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm twenty two years old. I make my own desicions in life now. And if I want to go to L.A for a year to find work, I will. And if you don't like it, tough!'..._**

**_End of Flashback_**

David looked round the flat, sighing heavily. Jaqueline brought her head up to look at him and smiled.

'It's going to be okay, isn't it?' she asked, placing her hand on his cheek. David looked down at her and smiled.

'yeah, everything is going to be fine' he said, kissing her lightly before hugging her again...

* * *

They arrived at LAX two days later, after a farewell party what had been thrown by their former castmates and parents in Sugar Hut. Jacqueline took off her jacket as the blazing heat hit her. They ordered a taxi and told te driver their address. They watched the scenery blur past them, palm trees swaying in the breeze, people walking around. They arrived at the apartment and paid the driver beofre heading up to their new home. They collected the key and headed up to their apartment. They opened the door and was met by the stunning view of L.A out of the floor to ceiling windows.

'Holy hell! look at the view' said Jacqueline, rushing to the window and looking out. David joined her and nodded, clearly impressed with the view. A knock at the door told them that their stuff what they had had shipped over had arrived. They signed for it and it was wheeled in.

'Well, looks like we had a job to do now' said David, sighing. Jacqueline giggled and grabbed a box, which was for the kitchen and started to unpack...

* * *

**Two months later**, It was Jacqueline's twenty second birthday and Jacqueline was suspicoius. After two months out in L.A, she had scored a role on Revenge as an old friend of Amanda/Emily, while David had scored a role on How I Met Your Mother, as Marshall's P.A. However, what she was suspicious of what the fact that David was avoiding her. He would go out and not come back till late at night, when she was asleep. She asked him about where he'd been, but he changed the subject. She entered the apartment and sighed. She knew David wasn't here, so she could have some time to reflect on whether this had been a bad desicion moving to L.A, when she noticed the bedroom door open slightly. She knew she had closed it this morning when she left. She cautiously walked towards the bedroom and pushed the door open, a box on the bed. She picked it up and read a note, which she reconizged as David's hand writing.

**Meet me in your favourite spot at 7pm**

**Dress formal**

**I Love You**

**D x**

* * *

After dressing formal, she headed up the stairs to the rooftop. She loved the rooftop, as it gave her a skyline view of L.A, and she often came up here to learn her lines and unwind. It was place which had quickly become her favourite. She opened the roof door and frowned. The roof was completely covered in rose petals and candles. She frowned as she spotted a sheet. She walked over to it and picked it up, starting read.

**Jac,**

**I know you may have a lot of questions you want answering due to my behaviour these last few weeks.**

**All will be revealed if you turn round and face me...**

She frowned and turned coming face to face with David, who looked very smart in his suit. She sighed, as he walked up to her.

'Babe, I have a lot of questions I want answering okay. But the one thing what I can't do at the minute is talk to you. I want to be on my own and I want to have time to think. If you've met someone else, just say it out loud, right now... So I can set you free and you can go rushing off into the sunset with her' said Jacqueline, putting a hand to her forehead. She noticed that all the time she had been talking, David's face expresison stayed the same.

'Turn the sheet over, babe' he said. Jacqueline sighed, and turned the paper over.

**And if you also said yes**

Jacqueline scoffed and lifted her head to where David had been stood. She frowned and looked down, her eyes widening in shock and disbelief, a hand going to her mouth.

'Jacqueline Mary Jossa, Will you marry me?' he asked, as he knelt on one knee. Jacqueline was speechless, as everything started to click together. The going out late, the changing the subject, the jumpy times whenever she put the washing away in their room.

'Yes' she whispered, loud enough for David to hear. He smiled brightly, raising back up to his full height and kissing her. He drew back and slipped the ring onto her finger.

'Perfect fit' he said, as the ring sat perfectly on her finger. Jacqueline nodded, too overwhelemed to speak. She smiled and kissed him again, letting the piece of paper drop from her hands.

'So, am I forgiven, Miss Jossa?' he asked. Jacqueline giggled.

'You most certainly are' she said, smiling. David pulled her in for a hug, clearly relived that everything had gone to plan. Jacqueline sighed contently, thanking her stars that David had come into her life and made her dreams come true...

* * *

**I have a confession. Even though the proposal scene isn't mine ( It's from How I Met Your Mother, the scene betwen Barney and Robin, who are so cute together), I felt it would fit Dvaid and Jacqueline, as David is a romantic. Thankyou to all your reviews and everything. They truly do mean a lot to me :D Xxx**


End file.
